


Caught in Love (NamJin) [ Edited ]

by kawasiki_jo



Category: EXO (Band), GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Chaos, Jackson wang - Freeform, M/M, Mark Tuan - Freeform, Someone help these kids, Sope, What Is Love? BABY DON'T HURT ME, Yoonseok - Freeform, bambam - Freeform, jikook - Freeform, ken - Freeform, like do something, markson, namjin - Freeform, they're driving the adults insane, vjin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:34:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 22,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29977449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawasiki_jo/pseuds/kawasiki_jo
Summary: Kim Seokjin had the perfect life, well according to him.He had a loving family that accepted him for who he was, he has amazing friends, he was a straight A student, popular and was the student body president .He was gorgeous and his looks could melt anyone,  be it girl or guy.It caught the attention of one particular guy, the complete opposite of him.  Kim Namjoon[Edited chapters will be marked]





	1. Jin

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I'm new here. I just transferred from Wattpad. This is one of the stories that I had previously published there. It's a Namjin Fanfic that I write a long long time ago. Hope you Enjoy

Jin let out a satisfying sigh.

He had just finished the paper work for their upcoming school jamboree. The student council members had been slogging everyday till eight, sometimes nine, in the night to get everything done and finalize the finances as soon as possible. 

He glanced out the window, just before pulling out his phone. 

The screen read 8:45pm. 

He had pulled another long day today. They others had left early, today was the school basketball tournament and Jin knew they all wanted to watch it.

He got up and packed his bag, he was about to leave when he got a call from his best friend. He picked it up.

"Hyung! Are you still in the Council room? Have you finished? "

"Yes Kookie, I'm leaving now, why? "

"Oh, okay then. We won, so there's going to be a party. Do you wanna come? "

"Nah, I think I'll pass. I'm really tired, I'll just head home. "

"Aw, why Hyung?" He whined. "You never go anywhere! Please, come for me. Please? " Kookie pleaded, using his baby voice (which he knew Jin could not resist) to collapse Jin's resolve.

"No, Kookie I'm sorry. I'm really tired, I'll make it up to you tomorrow I promise. "

"Boohoo Hyung, you're no fun!"

Jin chuckled as he imagined just how pouty Jungkook sounded right now.

"I know your pouting right now Kook. You should know how socially awkward I get at parties, I don't want to embarrass myself, like last time. "

"Hyung that wasn't your fault! Namjoon was just being the ass he is. Plus, I heard some of the other school boys will be joining. They're pretty hot according to the girls. Please Hyung! "

"Uh... I don't know Kookie. I really am tired, but-" Jin didn't even get to finish his sentence before he was cut off.

"Awesome Hyung we'll come get ya at your place in an hour, okay?" there was a pause for a second. "Wear something sexy. Byyyyeeee-" Jin heard Hoseok scream into the phone, nearly deafening him.

Jin chuckled he knew how hyper Hoseok would be, especially since his boyfriend won the tournament.

He pushed his phone into his pocket and headed out.

\----

Jin groaned in frustration. He had been rampaging through his closet for the past fifteen minutes. He had nothing to wear, or that's what he told himself ignoring the pile of clothes at his feet.

Hoseok told him to look sexy, he knew he didn't need to put in much effort because he already had the looks, but he felt like he should at least try.

Sighing in defeat he flopped on his bed. His friends would be here in half an hour. He was close to changing his mind about attending the party when his eyes landed on some black leather pants in the corner of the room.

The last time he checked those pants where slightly tight for him. Smirking, he grabbed the pants and a pink tank top and headed to the bathroom.

Twenty minutes later, Jin emerged from the bathroom. The pants clinging to his legs, defining them perfectly as well as his ass.

He had done his hair and applied eyeliner at the corners of his eyes. Checking himself out one last time.

And Damn, he sure looked sexy as hell.

The doorbell ringing snapped him back to reality. He headed downstairs after he grabbed his bomber jacket and phone.

Opening the door, he earned a gasp from Kookie and a smirk from Hoseok.

"Damn, Hyung! You cleaned up good. " he heard Yoongi say as he entered the car.

Tonight's gonna be a fun night.


	2. Namjoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is literally a complication of me being a disgrace tot he English language. If you find any grammatical errors please do tell me.

To say the night was a disaster, would be an understatement.

Jin was currently glaring at the blonde male in front of him.

If looks could kill, the guy would be so deeply buried, he would have reached hell.

Namjoon sighed holding the ice pack to his jaw.

"If you got something to say, just say it already, princess." Namjoon stated plainly.

Jin scoffed. He just wanted to rip him to shreds.

Namjoon had the talent of ticking Jin off to such extents that the boy just wished he would stamp on dog poo every day. Comical yes, but he hated Namjoon with a burning passion. There wasn't even a single day the blonde would leave him alone, not even tonight, or more like last night.

\-------

Jin had just entered Jackson house.

It was known all over the school, Jackson threw the hugest parties, going all out every time. 

The sound of music pumped throughout the house, the smell of alcohol drifting through the air. People dancing, making out, joking. The typical part scene.

Jin and his friends made their way through the crowds and to the mini bar at the corner.

Hoseok was clearly excited and dragged Yoongi to the dance floor, moving his body to the music and grinding on his boyfriend before they locked lips in a heated make out session.

Jin and Jungkook where left at the bar. Jungkook wanted to dance too, but he felt bad about leaving Jin alone. He knew damn well Jin couldn't dance to save his life, he also knew Jin wouldn't dance so he sat beside him talking about random things.

There was a sudden cheer heard from the main door area and both the boys looked over.

There were some new faces that neither of them realised, so they guessed it was the guys from the other school. They were indeed hot, grabbing attention wherever they when.

Jin caught eyes with a particular tall blonde. The guy had been staring at him intently and smirked as he saw Jin make eye contact with him. He slowly made his way through the crowd, towards them.

Jungkook, who had noticed everything, took this chance to let his Hyung have some fun.

"Hey cutie, what you doing here alone?" the blonde asked as he eyed up Jin.

"Oh, I'm not alone... I'm with-" Jin stopped when he turned around to see that Jungkook was no longer beside him.

The blonde chuckled.

"I'm Ken by the way, Nice to meet you... Uh?"

"Jin, Seokjin " Jin replied with his killer smile.

The guy in front of him was extremely attractive, his features prominent and manly. He was handsome, and also definitely Jin's ideal type.

The blonde chuckled again, making Jin's heart skip a beat.

"Jin, cute name for a cute guy." he said as he winked.

Jin blushed crimson, and turned away to hide his blush.

Ken smirked when he noticed how shy Jin is.

He turned Jin's head to face him again.

This guy was so adorable! He thought.

They continued talking. Ken introduced himself and so did Jin. So far, they were loving each other's company. Ken cracking some jokes and Jin laughing away cutely and tapping Ken's arm every now and then when the joke was too funny.

On the other end of the hall though, sat a very pissed of Namjoon.

He had seen the guy approach Jin, he had seen how he eyed him up nicely. He noticed him from their match before. If he remembered right his name was Kom? Kon? Kan? ...something with 'K'. He didn't like the way he played dirty on the court and now, he definitely hated him for flirting with Jin.

He glared at them as he saw them talking and Jin laughing away.

His blood boiled though, when he noticed Jin tapping him every now and then. He could see the look in the guy's eyes (that's some damn good eyesight vision, if you ask me), and boy, did he hate it.

The guy looked at Jin like he wanted to devour him whole. No one, I repeat NO ONE, looks at his Jin that way. Sure, he wasn't even with Jin, hell every time they met Jin ended up hating Namjoon more. Namjoon couldn't help it, he was love sick, head over heels for the boy!

From the very first day he entered school, after being transferred, and spotted Jin, he knew that boy was going to be the end of him. But somewhere along the way, he ended up hurting Jin. Jin was so out of his reach, that the only way he could get close to him was by bullying him. He hated every bit of it, Jin just wouldn't acknowledge his presence otherwise.

Back at the bar. Ken and Jin where in their own world. Somewhere along the conversation things started getting flirty. Corny pickup lines were used and Jin was captivated. He liked Ken, he liked talking to him, he couldn't stop smiling when the boy was ranting about the tournament and stuff.

"Hey Jin, are you butt dialing, cause that ass is calling me." Ken smirked continued using his lines. Jin cracked up again, clutching his stomach. He even rubbed the tear from the corner of his eyes, he had laughed that much.

He hadn't laughed this much in quite a while; he was so busy he hadn't even noticed that.

The music in the hall started to slow down, the duo was so caught up in each other that they didn't notice time fly.

Ken suddenly glanced at his phone; it was already eleven.

"Hey Jin, what time are you leaving? You got school, tomorrow right?"

"Uh, I don't know, my friends are here... Somewhere." Jin said looking around.

"It's still early, but I want you to get some rest, plus I don't want you losing out on your beauty sleep." Ken said and winked at Jin, making the boy crack up (what was so funny, he couldn't tell you himself).

"Yeah, I guess. I'll just go find my friends " Jin replied through his giggles. Ken nodded as he put his phone back into his pocket.

They both wandered around search for Jin's friends. The first ones they found was Yoongi and Hoseok. The couple was on the couch, making out desperately or more like eat each other alive, which ever you'd prefer to call it.

Both Jin and Ken immediately turned and walked away.

Jin scanned the crowd till he spotted a red head.

"Hey Mark, have you seen Kookie?" Jin had to yell over the music.

Mark nodded and pointed towards the other side of the hall. Jin thanked him and grabbed Ken's hand to take him with him.

Jungkook was on the table with some boy kissing up his neck. Jin groaned. That kid had the looks of a cute bunny, but was a total beast, he could get any guy in bed. Literally.

Jin looked closer and noticed that the boy was none other than, Park Jimin. He smirked; he knew Kookie had a crush on the boy. Park Jimin may have been friends with Jin's arch enemy, but he was a sweetheart, so Jin personally didn't mind.

"Hey Kook, Jimin."

Jimin lazily raised his hand as to say 'hi' as he continued his administrations on Jungkook's neck.

Jungkook opened his eyes slight hooded with lust. His hand made its way to Jimin's hair as he nodded to Jin.

Jin was about to open his mouth when he was pulled to the dance floor by Ken.

"Uh, Ken w-what are you doing?" Jin started to panic.

"It's my favourite song. I want to dance with you, please?" Ken said trying to get into the feel.

Jin just stood there glancing at the ground.

"Hey, what's wrong? " Ken asked when he noticed Jin stiff as ever.

"I can't dance Ken, I... I don't. My body just won't move." Jin said on the verge of tears. He knew he would disappoint Ken. He couldn't help it. He knew he sucked at dancing.

Ken smiled sweetly and placed his hands on Jin's hips and brought him closer. Jin stared up at him a little shocked and confused.

"It's okay Jin, let me show you." Ken said as he placed his chin on Jin's shoulders and swayed them side to side. Jin closed his eyes as he began to relax and let his body be guided by Ken.

It was perfect Jin though. He really liked Ken.

Even though they weren't dancing in tune to the hip-hop song in the background, he thought it was perfect. Ken pulled away and stared deep into Jin eyes.

It was almost like time stood still, typical fairy tale mood. Ken's face got closed and within a second their lips touched, it was for a second, but Jin pulled back, he was a little taken back.

Ken was about to say something, when out of nowhere a fist collided with his jaw.

Jin gasped, turning to look at the attacker.

Who fucking else would he expect it to be than, Kim Namjoon?

Jin was about to slap Namjoon, when he was suddenly pulled into an embrace. His heart started to beat a mile per second, and his stomach did cartwheels making him a little dizzy.

Why was his heart about to push him in cardiac arrest?

He looked up expecting to see Ken, but he saw none other than Namjoon.

"Don't fucking touch him asshole! He is mine!" Namjoon yelled at Ken, who was recovering from his fall.

Jin swore he must have heard that wrong.

What the fried pancakes was happening?

Jin's heart wouldn't stop. Namjoon's words were echoing in this head.

"W-what?" both Jin and Ken said in unison, after Jin finally got hit by reality. The people around them start to turn and from an audience.

Ignoring Jin, Namjoon growled at Ken. He clutched Jin tighter nearly crushing him.

"The fuck man, you're hurting him right now!" Ken said trying to pry Jin away from Namjoon.

Ken was suddenly crouched to the ground holding his stomach.

Namjoon punched him harder this time.

Jin froze, he was so pissed right now.

Namjoon was then knocked onto the glass table, shattering it. He clenched his jaw.

No one had ever expected it. Jin had just punched him, square in the jaw with all his might. He had had enough of this shit. He couldn't take it anymore. Namjoon had just pushed his last button.

"YOU FUCKING SELFISH BITCH! WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM? FOR ONCE COULD YOU HAVE NOT RUINED EVERYTHING? WHAT THE FUCK DID I EVER DO TO YOU, HUH!?" at this point tears were streaming down his face. "I fucking hate you so much" Jin finally said looking down. He turned around looking for Ken, but the guy was no longer there. What did he expect? after that who would stay? Ken was gone. Jin looked around everybody was staring at him. He sniffed and headed to the kitchen.

Another day in his life ruined by Kim Namjoon.

\------

Jin looked out the kitchen window, trying to ignore Namjoon's presence. He was quietly sniffling to himself, when the asshole walked in and grabbed a pack of frozen fruit. He placed it on his jaw and Jin prayed that he'd leave after that.

But No, that was apparently too much to ask. Namjoon existed only to torture Jin, he feeds on Jin's sad life.

On Que, Namjoon turned and noticed Jin. He walked up to him. Jin just wanted to die then and there.

"I-Im sorry " Namjoon said almost inaudibly, but Jin heard it. It was the first time that human apologized.

Jin's eyes widened. His heart beat quickening again.


	3. Confession

To be honest, Jin never thought he'd ever hear those words. His heart was really giving him a hard time.

Namjoon sighed when he didn't get a response.

He knew he had gone too far this time; he knew now Jin hated him the most. It shattered his heart completely. Knowing the one you love feels completely opposite for you, is honestly not the best feeling in the world. He knew he was being utterly selfish. How could he not though, He's been crushing on the boy for like two years now. He was beyond scared of confessing his feeling, being rejected and ending up broken-hearted mainly thought. 

He just wanted to hold Jin in his arms, tell him how much he loves him, protect him, make love to him, stand beside him, live for him. Everything. But now, that was all out the window. He went overboard.

He could see how happy Jin was with the guy, it was awfully painful. He broke a little on the inside while he watched every second of it happen.

Knowing that someone else could do that to Jin, hit home hard, and he couldn't take the agony.

Namjoon took a deep breath.

"Okay, I think it's about time I got this off my chest. I don't want you to say anything just listen, Please?"

Jin froze, he had no idea what was happening right now.

Was he going to die? Is it the end of the world? Was Namjoon, going to die? Why was he being so vulnerable?

"I-I...I like you Jin, I have since the opening ceremony during our first year. I wish I didn't though, but your smile was the first thing that warmed my heart in a long time. The first time I saw you on stage and you greeted everyone, I swear you stole my heart. You have to freaking take responsibility. And not just that, you're sweet, kind, caring, you basically are a mother to everyone around you. You never think of yourself! You remember that time last year, we were at the educational camp in Busan, Jungkook got sick and you say up the whole night taking care of him even though you were so tired, because we had gone mountain trekking. But no, you still stayed up. I saw all of it." He took a breather (well actually he didn't realise he did, he was heart-to-mouth vomiting by this point). "Even a few months back when that jumpy kid got in a fight, and his boyfriend wasn't there to help him, you did. You managed to stop the fight even though you ended up with that scar on your arm."

Jin was out.

So very out, lost in space, out. He didn't even know if he heard every word Namjoon said, he was so lost and confused right now.

Shocked would be an understatement.

Here he is being confessed to by his bully.

Namjoon looked so sincere. Jin definitely felt his heart pang again and again, he was so afraid Namjoon would hear it. Namjoon's confession eating away at his heart.

Namjoon had stopped when he noticed Jin was stiff as an icicle, getting a little pale too.

He knew it was a stupid thing to even try. Well he already said so much, might as well continue. He had convinced himself that this was for his own sake. He needed to be free from this love chain.

"I like how you bite your lip when you're worried. How you always manage to say the right thing at the right time. " Now his voice was about to crack as he held back the tears. "I knew we wouldn't work. You hated me, well honestly, the only way I could get your attention was through bullying you. I hated every time you would end up nearly tearing up, it would break me inside. But you- You were so far away from me" He sniffed now, allowing a tear to fall.

"Y-You, everyone looked at you. I hated that, I wanted to be the only one to see you. But who, was I kidding? I didn't even have a chance- I know sorry would not be able to cut it for anything up until till now, a million wouldn't, but this is the last time, I assure you. I won't disturb you anymore. I promise. Just- I'm sorry to ask for this too, but can I just kiss you once, Please? And then I'll be gone forever, out of your sight " Namjoon ended as he wiped away the tears in his eyes so he could look at Jin properly, instead of seeing a blurry figure.

Jin had melted, if only he had known. Jin felt terrible.

"I'm so sorry Namjoon, I had-" He was cut off by Namjoon.

"P-Please- Please Hyung don't say sorry. I didn't confess to get an apology." Namjoon cranked out softly as he had placed his hand gently over Jin's mouth.

"You know what? I'm sorry I asked. Just leave it, okay? Forget I confessed and asked for a kiss. I shouldn't have done that, you're probably awkward as hell right now. I'll just leave." Namjoon said as he turned around to start walking.

On impulse Jin reached out a spun Namjoon around. The action causing Namjoon to trip on his own feet and crash his lips onto Jin's. 

Jin didn't know what happened, his heart was out his chest right now. His mind was spinning. Blood was flowing to his face and it was like his body moved on its own.

He stared into Namjoon's shocked eyes.

Were they always so beautiful and deep?

They looked as if they held a sad story. Jin wondered what it was, Hurt? Pain? Whatever it was, he just wanted to erase Joon's eyes of such... Sadness?

The kiss made him feel warm in his tummy, not like the one with Ken, this one was better in a way he couldn't describe.

Namjoon's lips were so soft, it made him want to lean in more, for some reason.

They looked into each other's eyes.

And then reality hit them both like a train.

In one quick jerk, Jin was shoved away and Namjoon was out the door with his hands on his mouth.

Jin wanted to chase after him, but his body just wouldn't move.

Why was his body frozen?

When he had finally gathered his mind and strength, he ran out the kitchen.

He scanned the crowd, hoping to see Namjoon anywhere.

He spotted Jimin, and ran up to him. He asked if Namjoon came to him, no was the intoxicated response and the boy went back to dancing.

Jin looked all over and found nothing. He lost all hope as he plopped himself down on the grass, plucking at it, out of frustration.

He then raised his finger to his lips.

That kiss was beautiful, he thought. Never in his wildest dreams did he think this was how things would turn out between him and Namjoon. He smiled to himself unknowingly, as he recalled how Namjoon confessed.

Wait, is he happy about this? Did he like it? How did he feel? What did this mean? What about Ken?

Jin brushed the last question out, the guy had left, there is no more Ken. But the question was

What would he do now? And where the hell is Namjoon?

Sighing Jin laid down on the grass, he could deal with his tomorrow. He needed to calm down first.


	4. Heart Break

Jin groaned as he hit his alarm. He had barely gotten an hour of sleep, thanks to his mind.

He rolled over, throwing his legs of his bed to get up and take a shower (Hopefully he'd be able to wash away last night's problems with it, Hopefully). He had already decided that he would confront Namjoon today, no matter what.

He headed out the house after giving his mother a kiss on the cheek and saying bye to his family. 

He walked a little faster today, he was both excited as well as nervous. He wanted to get this of his mind once and for all. He definitely felt bad for all the Council work he was putting on halt just cause his brain couldn't focus on anything but the kiss he had with Namjoon (which wasn't actually a kiss, but we'll let Jin have this one).

\---

Jin could swear the world hated him.

He had waited by the gate the whole morning for Namjoon, he was even late to his first class, but Namjoon was nowhere in sight. He had then decided to look for him during break, again no luck. During lunch he had asked Jimin and Jackson where Namjoon was, they wouldn't spill a word. He must have told them not to tell Jin (definitely did).

It was now after school and Jin had left the Council room early just to scout for Namjoon, but again the boy was just so good at ticking Jin off.

He was not in the gym, not in the field, not on the court, music room or his apparent 'secret hideout ' (which was the rooftop of the Library block, how original). Jin was going crazy, he just wanted an explanation about what these feelings are.

He groaned and cursed Namjoon out in his head as he kicked small pebbles here and there out of frustration, earning snickering and giggles from the people passing by. He didn't care about them though, only one person was torturing his brain right now.

Oh, and when he finds him, the boy will have all hell to pay.

\---

Two weeks.

It had been two whole weeks.

Kim Namjoon had managed to not only avoid, but also ignore Jin. And boy, was Jin beyond furious.

There was once where Jin had caught a glimpse of the blonde, but as soon as Namjoon saw Jin approach him, he dashed off at the speed of light. Leaving Jin again, with no progress and a frustrated brain.

Today was the day! Jin thought (honestly, he thought that every day, but he still hadn't caught Namjoon, so we'll make it count).

Jin had to come in way earlier today cause the Student Council had a meeting about the jamboree that was to take place in three days. He was walking like a zombie, until blonde hair caught the corner of his eye. He froze and blinked.

"Namjoon!" He yelled, but it seemed like the other boy didn't hear him.

Jin walked closer to where the boy was standing, he seemed to be talking to someone.

Jin hid behind a tree (Stalking is illegal in all states, don't do anything stupid like Jin) to eavesdrop. Honestly, he didn't even know why he was hiding it just came on instinct (Nice, stalker Alert). He tried to pick up on the full conversation but could only get specks of it (maybe he just had selective hearing).

'-I'll come home'

'-Sleep in my bed'

'-Good time'

(definitely has selective hearing, but at least he heard the main parts that play into the story, so you go Jin. You do you, Girl!)

Jin furrowed his eyebrows.

What the dying dinosaur were there talking about?

Jin's eyes widened when he saw what happened next.

The girl had hugged Namjoon and shout shouted 'I love you Oppa' as she left.

Jin could swear his heart dropped to the ground. It was like he was being stabbed again and again, in the heart. He hadn't noticed he was crying until he felt a drop on his shaking hand.

He fled like a teenage girl who had her heart broken (Which we all know is the only way to describe his state right now). He couldn't stop the tears.

They just wouldn't stop.

He kept thinking it was so silly, he wasn't even with Namjoon, why did he feel this hurt?

He cried all the way to the council room.


	5. Plan NamJin

Jungkook was walking into school when he saw Jin hiding behind a tree, confused he raised a brow. He decided that he wanted to scare him. He tip-toed closer until he saw Namjoon a little ahead.

Was Jin stalking Namjoon?

He wanted to approach Jin, but he suddenly dashed off. He looked like he was crying, but maybe he was imagining things.

There was no way Jin liked Namjoon back right?

Jungkook had seen whatever happened that day at the party, he was searching for Jin when he happened to stumble upon the scene in the kitchen.

At first, he was about to save Jin, thinking he was getting bullied again, but then he heard Namjoon's confession and he froze. Namjoon had liked Jin. Jungkook was beyond surprised (cause who would have guessed?). To think the stuff that happened in romance books actually happened in real life, cliché. He was kind of happy for his Hyung, Jin was never the one to think of himself and his happiness. It was always others first. He Peeked back inside, and a smile curled up on his lip when he saw them kiss. He was about to clap and whistle until Namjoon dashed past him.

It happened all so fast.

He turned to Jin and saw him stiff as ever. He knew he needed to chase Namjoon, so he did. He chased him all the way to some park. Jungkook kept screaming his name, until Namjoon finally stopped to catch his breath.

Jungkook grabbed a hold of his hand to make sure he wouldn't escape, panting like a dying dog. Namjoon being on the basketball team had amazing stamina, whereas, Jungkook had never ran a day in his life, well other than the time when he was chased by his neighbour's cat down the road. You think it was funny, no, Jungkook thought he would have his eye balls scratched out by that creature.

"Let go, kid." Namjoon said between breaths

"Uuuaha....Ha... Uurrgg... N- No" Jungkook tried (but clearly failed) to talk without dropping dead on the spot. His lungs had given up on him. He thought he was dying.

He raised his finger up to indicate that he needed a second (more like twenty minutes).

Namjoon walked him to the bench and made him sit down.

"Chill man, I won't run away." Joon stated when he still felt Jungkook's hand around his wrist.

"Why...d- Did you.... Run... f-from... Hyung?" Kookie asked after what seemed like a million years.

"Uh, I have no idea what you're talking about" Namjoon laughed nervously.

"I was there, I saw everything, stop lying." Jungkook stated bluntly (finally a full sentence! Good job, Jungkook).

Namjoon took a seat next to him, looked up at the sky.

"He doesn't like me back, well more like, he would never."

"Wah! Who would have thought, Badass Namjoon is scared of being rejected?"

"Hey, I'm human too, okay. I have feelings and get hurt as well."

"Ew, don't get all deep and shit with me, it's gross." Jungkook made a disgusting face.

Namjoon chuckled, he never let people see his vulnerable side. He swore that he wouldn't show this side of him to anyone after his mother had died. Yet here he was talking to some kid about his 'feelings '. He didn't even know the boy. He guessed that was why he said all that.

"How do you know he doesn't like you? You didn't even give him a chance to react."

"That was for the best, I clarified what I wanted, I definitely like him. But clearly, he would never return those feelings. Up until now, all I've ever done was bully him, he has a reason not to like me, even hate me for that matter. I will leave him alone from now."

It wouldn't take a genius to notice the sadness in his voice.

Jungkook did understand his perspective, it was true.

Jin had told him multiple people that he didn't like Namjoon one bit, and that Namjoon managed to piss him off every time and humiliate him as well.

After that night, and after today when he saw Jin running away, he was clear on one thing.

Jin liked Namjoon.

He had known Jin since they were kids. Even though the boy was two years older than him, he understood him well. The only other time Jin would cry like that was when Shepard died in grey's anatomy, boy he cried like it was the end of the world.

Jungkook knew when Jin was sad. The older boy may have never been open with his emotions, but Jungkook had grown accustomed to it and learned to read Jin through his actions.

He couldn't bear watching his Hyung in that state.

He wanted to help him.

All his life Jin had pampered him, protected him, and even took up for him. He needs to do something; he needed a plan.

He needed a NamJin plan.

Jungkook smirked, this was going to be so good. He was going to repay his Hyung back for everything he had done.


	6. Misunderstandings

It was the day of the school jamboree. Jin had managed to conceal all sort of sadness from his face (courtesy of his sisters opened makeup drawer), he plastered a fake smile on where ever he went.

So far, everything was going according to plan for Jin.

There were no mishaps, the students cooperated well, the guests seemed to enjoy themselves. The day was great, he hadn't seen Namjoon anywhere as well. He was extremely thankful for that last one.

Jungkook had abandoned him saying he was going to get snacks and dashed off with Bambam.

Sighing Jin walked around, glancing at the game and food stalls.

He had been so tired lately, yesterday he had got home at eleven and didn't get much sleep since he had to be in school at five in the morning to ensure that everything was set up perfectly. But in all honesty, Jin knew the real reason, school and activities where just his normal acts. It was the fact that he cried his heart out these past days, every night. He was so annoyed at the fact that Namjoon was affecting him so much. He even tried to convince himself that Namjoon wasn't worth his tears, and that he was nothing but a mean person to him, he had lied and played with his heart. Jin wanted to admit that he didn't develop feelings for the blonde, but that kiss that night. It had strung at his heart. He wanted for forget the kiss, Namjoon's words, Namjoon himself, Everything!

Jin needed to get the image of Namjoon with that girl out of his head, at one point of time during the last three days he even pictured Namjoon making love to her, Namjoon gently touching her body, Namjoon moaning her name, Namjoon's lips on hers and every other part of her body.

Jin felt himself slowly breaking again, his eyes were stinging with the tears that threatened to fall. The last thing he remembered was Jungkook calling his name, before he ran. He ran as if that would save him from his mind. Like running would help him escape the reality he had started to realise.

He was full on crying now. He just wanted it all to stop, he just wanted to go back to the day Namjoon had confessed and warned his past self to run away. He would prefer getting bullied by the boy that this.

Anything but this.

His heart was to shattered.   
He slammed the door to the empty science lab, nobody used the lab anymore, so there was no possibility of anyone entering. That's what Jin wanted right now; No, he needed to be alone. His life had gotten so out of hand, he needed to get himself together, or at least pretend like he was.

He slumped down with his knees to his chest and his head buried between them. He was at the far end corner of the room. It had already started to darken outside. Jin didn't even notice how time flew when he had cried. Now there was no more tears left to leak out, it was like his body couldn't cry anymore. He was sniffling and shaking, slowly trying his best to calm down. His silent sobs and sniff the only thing comforting him at the moment. Jin stared out the window, life was a bitch.

Suddenly the door was flung open. Jin jumped, he wanted to scream, but his throat was hoarse from all the crying. He didn't want anyone to see him now, so he crouched down lower trying to hide.

He heard pants and ragged breathing coming from the door. Confused he peeked over the lab table to see who it was.

Life was definitely a bitch now.

In the front of the room stood Namjoon, he was trying to catch his breath, there was a look of worry and disappointment on his face. He looked around frantically, instantly making Jin retreat.

Jin's heart was pounding, he wanted to run away before anything could happen. He wanted to, but his body refused, after all he had done to maintain it and preserve it, his body gave up on him. His legs wouldn't move.

The was a sudden bang followed by a painful groan. Jin's head immediately popped up. Namjoon had his back facing him, he looked like he was clutching his hand.

"Motherfucker! Urrrggghhh. Shit! Dammit. That hurt like a bitch!" Jin widened his eyes at the chain of curses coming from the boy. Jin was utterly confused until his eyes landed on a dent in the wall beside Namjoon. Jin was shocked. His mind was all over the place.

Should he help him? Should he use this chance to escape through the other door? Should he wait for him to leave? But all Jin's thoughts were haunted when he heard a slight sob noise.

"Argh! Jin, where the fuck are you? P-please be safe, p-please be okay."

Was he talking to himself? Or Jin?

At that point Jin's brain was out the window. He was beyond confused, but none of that mattered now. All that mattered was, Namjoon who was sitting on the ground with his legs sprawled apart uttering curses and random in-comprehensive words about Jin. Jin saw the sadness and hurt on his face (it wasn't because he nearly just smashed his knuckles into a wall, definitely not), he just wanted to go and hug the boy into oblivion. He never wanted to see Namjoon sad or hurt, even though Namjoon had been the reason for his recent slight depression, he would never want to see the boy in that state.

The was a screech and both boys froze.

Jin looked to the side and noticed that he had unconsciously moved the stool beside him. He was panicking. He was so scared that he didn't notice Namjoon walking up to the back and stand right in front of him with wide eyes.

Their eyes met.

Jin wanted to die then and there, disappear into smoke. He broke eye contact and was about to turn when his heart stopped beating.

Namjoon had lunged forward and hugged him for some reason.

The blonde boy had started to cry, shocking Jin. Jin wanted to comfort the boy but again his body was frozen. He was too shocked.

"W-Where is that b-bastard? W-what did he do to y-you?" Namjoon cried into Jin shoulder.

If you thought Jin was lost before, that was nothing.

Jin blinked, started to feel his heart beat again. He managed to push Namjoon gently., just so he could see his face while he asked.

"Namjoon, Uh. What are you talking about? Who's a bastard? Who did what to me?" Jin was surprised when he talked.

Namjoon looked at him like he was crazy.

"T-That guy! Kookie said that Ken made you cry and dragged you off somewhere." Namjoon said trying to stop the tears that were gushing out his eyeballs

Jin blinked again.

Who did what now?

"W-What?" Jin couldn't stop the laugh that burst out. "Namjoon you believed that? I haven't seen Ken since the party night" he tried to mellow it down when he saw Namjoon's hurt expression.

"So, no one touched you?" Namjoon said almost inaudibly looking at the ground.

Jin had forget everything that happened, the pain, the tears, the heartbreak, everything. Namjoon looked so adorable when he was embarrassed and shy.

Namjoon grunted.

"Well that's good then, I'll leave now." Namjoon stated trying to act cool, as if he was not crying about a second ago. He got up and out of impulse Jin grabbed him for the second time in his life making the boy fall right into his lips.


	7. More

It was everything Jin wanted it to be.

Perfect.

He closed his eyes ignoring Namjoon's wide shocked ones. He had been dreaming of the boy's lips since the night they first kissed. Namjoon's lips were soft but slightly cracked. Jin pulled the boy down to the ground and slid one hand behind Namjoon's neck to deepen the kiss.

Namjoon was out of this world (apparently, they're taking turns to galaxy surf). He hadn't kissed back until he realised that he most probably would never get this chance to kiss his love ever again. They sucked at each other's lips, tongue and teeth clashing due to the urgency they both felt. Namjoon moved his hands to pull Jin into his lap as he slid back, leaning his back against the wall behind him. His hands then landed on Jin's hips as they broke the kiss. Both panting and blushing.

"I-I'm s-sorry. I-I shouldn't have d-done that." Jin said nearly in tears.

"Don't be." Namjoon finally decided to man up

"B-But your girlfriend?" Now it was Namjoon's time to be confused.

"What girlfriend?"

Jin then explained whatever he had seen that day near the court.

Namjoon couldn't take it anymore. Jin was beyond adorable, he was so cute. Namjoon raised his hands to cup Jin's face before placing a loving peek on Jin's lips.

"It's just so cute how you make things up about me and my sister" Namjoon states smiling widely.

"Sister?"

"Yeah. My older sister, Mae Soo. She is visiting home; her university is on a break now. She had come to surprise my dad and me. She turned up at school that day, I hadn't seen her for like two years"

Oh, how Jin just wanted to burry himself. He couldn't believe that he didn't notice how similar they looked. He mentally slapped himself.

Namjoon wanted to coo at how cute Jin was when he was fidgeting with his fingers and looking down and blushing like crazy. He gently lifted Jin's chin.

"Now that the misunderstandings are out the way, could I have another kiss, please?" Jin nodded shyly, allowing Namjoon to capture his lips in pure bliss. He liked sweet Namjoon, he was falling for the boy as he let himself melt into the kiss. His arms found their way behind Namjoon's neck as they shared a sweet passionate kiss.

Namjoon pulled Jin's waist closer, if that was even possible. Wrapping his arms completely around his precious boy's waist, making Jin elevate himself on his knees.

The moment was perfect. They honestly never wanted to let go. Namjoon licked and chewed on Jin's bottom lip making the other boy gasp. Namjoon snuck his tongue into Jin's sweet mouth, licking and sucking on everything his tongue touched.

Jin moaned. His heart was pumping blood at quite a deadly speed, he felt like he was about to explode.

More.

That's all he could think of, he wanted more.

Namjoon noticed how Jin was practically jelly on his lap cause of the kiss. He just wanted to keep his lips on his forever. But since humans need oxygen, breathing was a must. He broke the kiss, leaving a string of saliva hanging between their lips.

Jin's eyes were nearly closed with the pleasure his lips were feeling seconds ago. He was so addicted to kissing Namjoon, that it made him whine a little.

Namjoon chuckled.

He definitely loved this boy.

He wanted to kiss Jin again, but stopped, he had something that he needed to do first. If he wanted to have anything to do with Jin, he wanted to have it the right way.

He looked at Jin's face, eyes glancing into his soul.

"Jin before we get into anything else here, I just want to tell you that I meant every word I said that night. Not being able to see you every day, even though I admit all I did was stalk and bully you, it was torture. And when Jungkook told me Ken made you cry, I lost it. Even thought that was a lie, I swear I thought I wouldn't be able to live anymore." Namjoon paused to push a strand of Jin's hair that had falling on his face, away. "My heart hurt so much. I don't want to ever feel like that again. I don't want you to ever be sad. I promise I will protect you from every harm and danger. I would give my life for you. The night I kissed you was the happiest night of my life; Yes, I ran, but I was so happy. Thinking about that night, saying sorry wouldn't be enough to ask for your forgiveness, but I promise to make up for it now. I will cherish you every second we are together, if only you would be boyfriend?"

Jin's eyes widened.

"U-Uh, I know that you might not want that also cause-" Namjoon panic was cut off by Jin's lips.

"Do you know how messed up you had me these last three weeks? I was basically acting like a teenage girl. There was so much happening in my head that all I wanted to do was catch you and kiss you again, and trust me when I did it today, I knew. I like you too. And yes, I would love to be your boyfriend." Jin stated after the kiss, only to be pulled into another kiss by Namjoon.

Bang

Both boys jumped and looked towards the door near the back of the room.

"I fucking knew it! I'm such a genius! Pay me, dammit!" Jungkook screamed and did a very weird victory dance. Jimin walked in behind him clapping,

"That was so sweet Joon Hyung. I swear you got some moves there."

"Congrats, Hyung!" Hoseok and Yoongi stated before smirking.

Namjoon smiled wide as Jin shoved his embarrassed face into Namjoon's shirt. Jin was blushing like crazy. He was caught by his friends. There will be no end to his torture after this.

"Don't worry Hyung, I'll keep you safe." Namjoon whispered into Jin's ear, reading his boyfriends mind.

Jin smiled as they both stood up only to be crushed in a hug by the others.

"So, how long have you guys been out there?" Jin asked hoping they had just arrived and hadn't seen or heard anything.

Jimin grinned.

"Well I came with Namjoon Hyung to check out the empty room. When Hyung entered this room, I was in the next and Yeah, I spotted you from behind the door...so I called Kookie and the others."

"So basically, we heard everything and I mean everything" Jungkook wiggled his eyebrows.

They all burst into laughter except Jin and Namjoon who were blushing like tomatoes.


	8. One Week

It had been a week since 'NamJin' happened. Jin and Namjoon where as happy as can be, well for a newly-relationshiped (please forgive my dying sense of vocabulary) couple. The teasing and bickering from their friends had calmed down a bit. The slightest bit.

It was a Friday and Namjoon was bound on celebrating their one-week anniversary, plus he still hadn't taken Jin out on a date yet.

During the week all they ever did was see each other in school until Jin had to leave for student council business and Namjoon for basketball practice, even then they would wait for each other and Namjoon had to drop Jin home, even though his house was apparently thirty minutes away in the other direction, they would kiss every now and then, and when they weren't together they constantly messaged each other.

The typical fresh relationship 'start'.

There were cheesy and corny lines as well as jokes.

Today though Namjoon wanted to treat Jin how he had always dreamt of, pamper the boy since all he did before was bully him. He needed to plan something out. But sadly, he was never the romantic type. All his life girls flaunted over him, not the other way around. He wasn't used to it, but he was definitely going to give it a try. Jin deserves this he told himself.

\------------

Jin was walking into school as usual, humming to 'faded' as it played through his earphones. It was quite early and he was sure the basketball team was at their morning practice for the final tournament in a week. Shyly he made his way to the court.

He scanned the players, he found Yoongi and Kai, but Namjoon was nowhere in sight. Frowning Jin gave one last scan for his boyfriend.

Maybe, he didn't come today? Was he sick? Is he okay? Does he need someone to take care of him? Jin turned around, having his worried thoughts disturbed when he walked into something hard, stinky and... muscular?

Jin looked up to find a cute dimple smile.

"Where you looking for me baby? Did you secretly come to spy on me during practice?" Namjoon's voice seemed to soothe all Jin's troubles.

Jin blushed and looked down, nodding cutely.

Namjoon was in such a dishevelled state. What on earth had he done, to ever get to be with this adorable angel?

It honestly took every ounce of control he had not to jump Jin then and there and eat his plump pink lips. A corny idea popped into his head

Namjoon slid one arm around Jin's waist and brought his other hand to his face, gesturing to his lip with his pointer finger.

"Where's my morning kiss, Baby?" Namjoon asked cutely, or what he thinks is cute. He puckered out his lips and closed his eyes.

Jin wanted to laugh but held it in. This kid knew how to get things done. He cupped the taller boys face and gave him a sweet kiss on the lips. He was about to pull away when Namjoon's other hand wrapped around his waist as well, deepening the kiss and bring Jin closer.

Jin tried to disconnect them but Namjoon only kissed harder. They were in the school basketball court creating quiet a scene for the rest of the players. There where hoots and cheers, even a couple of fake 'Ews'. Namjoon pulled away leaving one last peck on his boyfriend's delicious lips before walking away to get back to his practice.

Jin was left there a blushing mess. He just made out with his boyfriend in front of the whole basketball team. He was sure he wouldn't be able to survive the embarrassment. He turned around and walked as fast as he could to get away from them.

Damn you Kim Namjoon, why do you do this to him!

\---

It was lunch time and they were all seated in the cafeteria, well other than Jungkook. Their friends were teasing Jin about the morning's fiesta. Every now and then Namjoon would slide a fry into Jin's plate. He had recently come to terms with Jin's eating habits. The best way to Jin's heart was through food, and boy was he using that information to the fullest.

"Jonnie baby, if you keep giving me all your food, I'll become fat!" Jin pouted.

"Good! Become fat and ugly so no one will ever look at you other than me." Namjoon gleamed before pecking Jin's lips.

"Argh, really guys! Some people are trying to eat without puking here." Yoongi said plainly.

"Your one to talk babe, you can't live without my lips" Hoseok laughed out.

The conversation was interrupted by Jungkook though.

"Hey guys!" He cheerfully entered.

The gang turned towards Jungkook. He was with someone else. The guy had a boxy smile and brown hair. Everyone stared at their intertwined fingers. Jimin seemingly frowned.

"Taehyung!"


	9. Kim Fucking Taehyung

"Taehyung!" Jin screamed before engulfing be boy in a hug.

Namjoon furrowed his brows. His heart slightly panged as he saw Jin hug another human. He was the jealousy type, okay. Very specific about sharing, and Jin was way above no exception. He grunted getting up to tare the two apart. He held onto Jin's waist after getting him back.

Jin was shocked and confused at first, but then catching on the Namjoon's jealousy he chuckled. He pecked the boy on his forehead to calm him down before turning around in Namjoon's grasp.

"Everyone, meet Taehyung, Kim Taehyung. He's mine and Jin's childhood friend " Jungkook introduces as he held up their intertwined hands.

Everyone greeted Taehyung, but the boy was lost in his own world. He was too busy staring sat Jin and the arms coiled around his waist. He let the words slip out.

"Hyung, who is that?" everyone went silent when Taehyung pointed at Namjoon.

"He-"

"Kim Namjoon, Jin's boyfriend." Namjoon cut Jin of bluntly. He had clicked onto the boy's line of sight before. He knew he was looking at Jin. It irritated him more now.

There was a sudden flash of sadness in Taehyung's eyes. Namjoon internally growled. He knew that look very well; the boy liked Jin.

His Jin, now.

His grip around Jin tightened unconsciously. No one is taking Jin away from him now that he finally got the love of his life.

Jin being the innocent angel he is, didn't even notice the tense atmosphere between Namjoon and Taehyung. Everyone else did, though.

Jungkook decided to be the first one to break the silence by laughing nervously.

"So, um. What were you guys talking about before?" Jungkook said while taking a seat near Jimin.

Everyone remained silent as they watched Jin tap the seat next to him cutely, for Taehyung to take. Taehyung smiled bright and jumped into the seat. Taehyung ignored the silence and started a conversation with Jin.

All the boys knew shit would go down any second now. Namjoon was on the verge of exploding. He was gripping his plastic fork so tight that it snapped, bringing everyone's attention to him, well everyone except Jin's and Taehyung's.

The nerve of this fucking shit! Flirting with my baby in front of me! Namjoon thought.

He knew Jin would be oblivious to the boy's attempt to flirt with him. That's just the type of person Jin was, innocent as fuck. That's why Namjoon hadn't punched a hole through that Taehyung bastard's face till now.

"U-Uh he-hey Taehyung, I think we better get to class." Jungkook stated nervously glancing at Namjoon.

"Huh, no I'm fine, you go. I want to stay with Jinnie. I missed my princess so much!" Taehyung whined flinging his arms around Jin.

Namjoon turned red.

"Kookie's right, Taetae. Your class will start soon, you should leave." Jin said sweetly.

"Awe, Hyung why? I want to be with you." he pouted but then his face light up "Okay, I'll go. But you have to hang out with me after school, okay?" Taehyung winked.

Please say no babe

"Sure thing, anything for my little small pup!" Jin smiled sweetly petting Taehyung's hair.

"You're the best, Hyung!" Taehyung screamed as he pecked Jin's cheek and dashed off with a shocked Jungkook.

Control Namjoon, control. Don't kill him. He's just being a fucking asshole. Jin is all yours.

Jin waved cutely and turned back to see all his friends look at him shocked.

"Uh, guys.... What happened here? It's so silent."

Yoongi was about to open his mouth when Hoseok shut it with his hand.

"B-Baby, didn't you say you had something to show me, let's go now." Hoseok dragged his boyfriend out.

"Uh, I'll catch you guys later then. See yah!" Jimin hurried out next.

Jin shrugged it off,

"Babe-" Jin froze, he had just turned towards Namjoon.

The boy's face was red and he looked royally pissed off. He was about to open his mouth again when he was pulled up and dragged out by Namjoon.

\---

Jin's back hit the wall as he was pinned up by Namjoon. The boy had his brows furrowed and he looked like he was contemplating about something mentally, Jin gulped.

"Babe, please tell me you knew he was trying to chat you up?" Namjoon asked through his gritted teeth, his eyes were closed as if trying not to scare Jin with the fury in them.

Jin blinked.

God, he was too ignorant. Was that what Tae was trying to do? Nah, the boy had always been like that with him. He was always playing, teasing and using skin ship, not that Jin minded, he had gotten used to it since long.

"Baby I think your just imaging things, Tae has always been like that, a cute little alien-" Jin was cut off by Namjoon

"You're kidding me, right? Who does that? There is no way he thinks of you as a friend! The way he was looking at you, and don't get me started on that kiss-" this time Jin shut Namjoon up with a kiss.

Namjoon immediately kiss back, forgetting his anger and slipping his hands to Jin's hips. Jin had now learned Namjoon's weakness, his lips. Somewhere along the way Jin had realised that kissing Namjoon could calm him down instantly.

Namjoon licked Jin's lips asking for entrance. Jin didn't oblige, causing Namjoon to frown into the kiss. Jin pulled away quickly with a peck to Namjoon's lips.

"Babe we have class now." Jin stated as he placed his hands on Namjoon's chest.

"No, I'm bunking. I want to be with you." Namjoon pouted.

"No can do, baby. Mid-terms are coming up, and I need to be in class." Jin said trying to ignore Namjoon's pouty lips.

"Awe, come on". "Fine" Namjoon finally agreed after Jin pecked his lips again.

"Oh and one more thing, don't worry about anyone taking me, I'm all yours, love you baby, see you after- Ahh" Namjoon had squeezed Jin's ass hard. He was very relieved to hear those words from Jin's mouth.

Namjoon let Jin go and walked away, leaving a blushing Jin, Again. That had become Namjoon's usual exist. Leaving Jin blushing, every single time.

\---

Namjoon had planned everything, a visit to cuisine tasting exhibition, then a stroll in the park and chilling at his apartment with a movie and hopefully getting Jin to stay the night.

He was now waiting outside the Student Council room for Jin, with a creepy joker like smile. He would have gone in but Jin forbid him from ever entering after the time they were caught by the Cultural Representative making out on the table with Namjoon's hand up Jin's shirt.

So, he waited patiently, rocking back and forth on his heels.

But Joon's happiness was short lived when he saw a particular brunet walking toward his direction. Namjoon growled as the boy walked past him and into the Council room. Namjoon's eyes widened when he remembered what the bastard told Jin during lunch.

Slamming the door open, Namjoon found a laughing Jin and a smiling Taehyung playing with his hair.

The peaceful mindset was destroyed as Taehyung was punched square in the face and flung to the other corner of the room.

Jin was beyond shocked.

Namjoon had crossed the limit.

"STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM HIM, BITCH! HE IS MINE!" Namjoon yelled in anger as he walked towards the boy who was clutching his nose on the ground.

Before he could reach him though, He felt a stinging on his left cheek.

Jin had spun Namjoon around and slapped him.

Jin slapped him.

Namjoon's precious Jin just slapped him.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Jin yelled into Namjoon's face, but Namjoon didn't hear a word. He was frozen. He raised his hand to his face where Jin's hand collided into him. He stared wide eyed. Still processing that he was slapped.

Namjoon looked at Jin, it was as if he couldn't hear him at all, only see his hand gestures, his mind was lost. He ignored Jin and looked around. There was only Jungkook and another two members there. They stood shocked watching the whole scene unfold. Namjoon made eye contact with Jungkook and the boy shook his head in disappointment.

When Namjoon turned back to Jin, he was no longer in front of him. Jin had rushed to Taehyung's side to stop his bleeding nose.

Namjoon messed up big time.

"Jin I-I'm sorr-" Namjoon started as he slowly approached Jin, but stopped immediately when Jin spoke.

"Save it, Namjoon! I don't care. If you can't trust me what's the point of this relationship. I really don't want to see your face right now, so you better just leave." Jin said not even sparing Namjoon a glance.

Namjoon felt his heart drop just like the tears from his eyes.

"B-baby, y-you don't m-ean that right?" Namjoon stated shakily. If Jin was joking now, would be the time for him to stop, Namjoon though.

"Just leave." Jin said with so much anger in his voice.

Jin got up lifting Taehyung as well, holding one hand under the boy's chin to catch the blood droplets, the other ushering him out the door towards the infirmary.

Namjoon dropped to the floor.

What had he done? He had fucked up so bad. Namjoon let the tears fall now, full on.

I'm sorry Jin.


	10. Heal my Pain

"I'm sorry again, Taehyung." Jin stated for the twenty-seventh time as he watched the nurse patch up his nose.

"For the love of god child, He already told you it wasn't your fault! Now can you stop apologising." The nurse had snapped, she was getting irritated with Jin sounding like a broken record.

Taehyung laughed at the agitated lady, earning a slight smack on his head because he was making her mess up the taping.

Jin sighed. He felt bad for Taehyung, the boy was just playing with him. His mind suddenly drifted to Namjoon and his eyes saddened.

Was he perhaps a little too mean? Did he really have to say that to his boyfriend? Well could you blame him? He was so angry. He's most likely crying his heart out like a lost child. He must be regretting it. Jin recalled how shaken up Namjoon had been when he told him to leave, Jin then felt a tight panging in his chest.

Was Namjoon okay?

Jin was so busy thinking about Namjoon, he hadn't realised Taehyung was fully patched up and now staring at his face.

"Hyung if you're worried about him, He'll be okay, don't sweat too much." Taehyung said trying to distract the older from his thoughts.

Jin wanted to believe that, but he knew otherwise. Namjoon was really insecure when it came to Jin, he knew Namjoon thought he wasn't good enough for Jin. Jin sighed and looked at Taehyung.

The other boys heart dropped when he saw the look in Jin's eyes.

"Yeah I guess, he just needs a little time." Jin said, mostly trying to convince himself.

Taehyung looked to the ground; He could see it so clearly.

As much as he hated to admit it, the person he loved was in love with someone else. He hated the fact that he couldn't bring himself to confess to the boy. Jin had always treated him like his precious baby. Never letting anything harm him, well until now. He always took care of him, that's one of the reasons Taehyung fell for the older. His never-ending concern for others. Even now he stood with Taehyung, while his boyfriend was, God knows where. Taehyung knew that Jin would never accept him for anything more than a brother. It truly hurt him, he just wanted Jin to see him for who he was, not the child Jin used to pamper when they were younger. But that would never happen.

Not anymore.

During lunch when Taehyung first met Namjoon, he had seen how the boy seemed to catch onto his liking for Jin. He hated it when the boy tightened his arms around Jin. And back in the Council room he understood it, Namjoon was in love with Jin. Just like he was, but sadly Namjoon got to Jin first.

"Hyung, do you really like him?" Taehyung asked hesitantly, praying for even the slightest ray of hope.

"Huh? Namjoon?" Jin smiled slightly "A lot, I-I think I even fell for the boy-" Jin was cut off by Taehyung's lips on his.

Jin was shocked. Taehyung pulled away and looked at the ground.

"I like you, Hyung" He stated almost to himself, but Jin heard it. Jin heard it loud as ever. It rang in his head.

"T-Tae... Wha-"

"I've liked you since we were kids. I finally thought I'd get a chance when I returned from Busan, but it seems like someone beat me to it." Jin was shook. He didn't know what was happening.

"You don't have to answer me now, I can tell your shocked. Think over it before you come up with a reply." Taehyung said immediately turning to grab his bag and walk out the room.

"Wow! That was some scene, why don't things like that happen to me?" The nurses voice startled Jin. Jin stared at her like 'woman-want-is-wrong-with-you' as he clutched his chest.

Was she there the whole time?


	11. Shocked

Jin walked home alone that day, he didn't really want to deal with any humans at the moment. Taehyung's kiss was still in his mind. The kid was just playing around right? He didn't mean that, right? Why would Tae like him? So, was Namjoon right the whole time?

Namjoon...

Jin's thoughts suddenly drifted to Namjoon. He had hurt his boyfriend, because he was to blind to see what was in front of him, but then again you can't blame Jin because this kind of shit only happened in books and k-dramas.

Right? Right.

Jin sighed, he needed to get his mind off this. He headed to his favourite cafe.

He needed food.

\---

It had been three days since the incident in the Student Council room, and Namjoon still hadn't come to school. Jin really wanted to give the boy space, but he was dying with worry. Namjoon had managed to occupy his mind every second of the day. He had even called and messaged Namjoon, like a hundred time, not exaggerating. Maybe even a hundred and one.

Namjoon hadn't appeared anywhere, even Jimin and Yoongi said he didn't come for practice. Jin's heart was racing. What if he's sick? What if he's going to ignore him for the rest of their lives? What if something bad happened? What if he got someone new?

The last one made Jin's heart drop to his feet.

What if Namjoon was so pissed off, that he wanted someone else?

Jin still hadn't apologised yet. Jin's mind was dissolving in Namjoon leaving him thoughts.

Without even noticing it tears started dripping, which caught Taehyung's attention immediately. They were at lunch, but the others had things to do, so it was just Jin and Taehyung.

"Hyung, if you're so worried about him go see him." Taehyung said in a soft voice with his head bent down.

That instantly alerted Jin that he also has to deal with Taehyung. He needed to do or say something. He would definitely be rejecting the boy, his heart already belonged to Namjoon so no point delaying it.

Taehyung sighed as he noticed that Jin was still worrying. To say his heart was breaking would be an understatement, he knew so well that Jin would never be able to reciprocate his feelings, especially after he got a boyfriend, but Taehyung couldn't help but hold on to the hope that, even just a little will do. He had loved Jin for so long that it was suffocating him to keep it in.

Taehyung was about to get up when a hand grabbed him.

"Tae, we need to talk." Jin said softly, knowing that he would be hurting Taehyung was most definitely something he never wanted to do.

Taehyung sighed and sat back down.

"Is it about my confession, if it is you can take more time. You don't need to rush into-"

"No Tae, I need to tell you now, before it's too lat-" Jin cut in but was only interrupted in turn.

"Listen Hyung, I said you can tell me later!" Taehyung raised his voice scaring Jin a bit.

Taehyung knew he was only stalling, but he couldn't bear it, it was too painful. Even though he knew the answer, it didn't make things easier. He was so stupid for even trying, he should have just kept his big mouth shut about it, that way their friendship wouldn't be affected as well.

He was an idiot. A love-struck idiot.

He got up and walked out as fast as possible, not bothering to look back. He heard Jin call for him many times, but he just needed to get away.

\---

"Noona, can you bring me the remote?" Namjoon shouted as he slouched down further, nearly getting devoured by the couch.

"Jesus Christ, Boy! It is literally like right there! Just reach out you, lazy ass piece of shit!" His sister came into the hall with her hands on her hip. She had literally had it with his stupid ass attitude. He had been sulking around the house for three fucking days.

Namjoon looked at her with red puffy eyes.

She caved in; she had never seen her brother cry her entire life up till now. He was always the tough one, even when their mom died, he hadn't even shed a single tear, but everyone knew he bawled out behind the door of his room.

That first evening, well nearly night when the boy had come home sniffing and looking miserable was quiet rememberable. The moment she had opened the door, the smell of alcohol hit her nose. She was about to start yelling at him about the time and how he stank, when the tears started to flow down his cheek. She nearly had a heart attack. She quickly ushered him into the house and laid him on the couch. The boy instantly started sobbing like lost child. At first Maesoo was utterly shocked. What in the world could making the 'Great Gatsby' of their family breakdown to such an extent?

Then it clicked. He had been acting really weird for a couple of weeks now, she smirked.

"Namjoon~ did you get yourself a girl or something?" She teased, usually the boy would tease her back when she did, but this time he just cried even louder.

What is this a break up? He was acting like some teenage girl. Maesoo was freaking out. She didn't even know how to calm him down.

Ever since that night he wouldn't move from the couch, unless he had to use the bathroom. He just sat there staring at the TV. It was on a drama channel since that's what Maesoo was watching before he came.

That's when she figured something was drastically wrong.

Namjoon hated dramas. He used to tell her not to bother watching it because it always ended the same way. For the past three days Namjoon has been watching nothing but K-dramas!

Sighing she decided to let him tell her when he was ready instead of her forcing him. She handed him the remote. She really wanted this sniffy Namjoon to go, she missed her mean, heartless brother.


	12. Thank you

Jin had been searching for Taehyung everywhere. He had called out to him, but the boy just walked away faster. Jin knew he was running away from his answer, who could blame him, though? Even Jin would have done the same in that situation. He really didn't want to hurt Taehyung, but delaying the answer any further will only hurt the boy more. Plus, it had already been three days.

"Hey, Jimin have you seen Taehyung? He was running this way just now." Jin asked running up to Jimin in the corner. The boy shook his head and went back to getting his books from his locker.

Jin left the boy and continued to search for Taehyung. It was getting late and class was about to start, but Jin decided Taehyung was his first priority. He went up to school management desk and asked who was the teacher for class 1B, after getting the information he headed to the staff room.

Jin had got Taehyung's schedule from his class teacher and headed straight to the gym. Taehyung had P.E this hour to Jin's relief. He didn't want Taehyung to miss any important classes.

Jin headed for the changing room. Jungkook seemed to be having the same class as he was changing as well. Jin spotted Taehyung in the corner talking to Bambam.

"-and then you should have seen Mark Hyung's face. It was red and-"

"Sorry Bam, I'm going to have to borrow him for a bit." Jin states as he barges into the conversation and grabs Taehyung's hand. He successfully managed to drag the boy out without attracting much attention.

Jin came to a halt behind the West building.

"Hyung why'd you drag me all the way here? I want to get back to class, they might think that-"

"Listen Taehyung, I will give you my answer now. Okay?" Taehyung felt his heart pang.

"God, Hyung. I told you to take your-"

"No! I've done the thinking I needed to do. So, plea-"

"Hyung I swear you don't need to answer me now, I can wait a little long-"

"Taehyung, stop running away like this. Please, I don't want to hurt you more than this, I think the faster this gets over the better for yo-"

"Better? What the heck do you know is better for me? Huh, Hyung?" Taehyung suddenly snapped, taking Jin back a little.

"Do you think I don't fucking know what your answer will be? I already do, but I can't help myself. I've tried honestly, I have. I tried to forget you when I left long back. I knew you would never see me as anything other than a brother. How do you fucking think that made me feel, Huh? I hate myself so much for putting you in this situation. Till now all you've ever done is care for me? It's because of me, you and Namjoon fought! I was honestly happy to see that at first, I thought I finally get a chance... But all I could see was the hurt and sadness in your eyes. I got so irritated with myself that things turned out like that. I thought I would be happy, but seeing you worry over him..." He stopped to look away to hide the pain his eyes were definitely giving away. Jin didn't need to see him like this.

"That just proved I don't even stand a chance. I can tell clearly that you love Namjoon, and it hurts like a motherfucking bitch! I...I- " by now Taehyung's tears were rolling down his cheek. Jin was heartbroken really, he never wanted this. He just looked to the ground taking in what Taehyung was saying.

"Jin, I just wanted you to look at me the way you looked at him. I just wanted to be able to finally hold you, kiss you and call you mine. The first day when I got here and saw Namjoon's arms around you, I felt like bursting out then and there. But sadly, I...I... thought that, you know what? That I could still try, but I was just too blind to accept that you were taken before I even got to you. I really didn't want to do this to you, Hyung. I'm sorry I put in this tight spot. And I hope w-we could still b-be friends." Taehyung stated but his voice was cracking at the end.

"Shh, Taehyung it's okay, please don't blame yourself. I'm really sorry too Tae. I'm sorry I didn't realise it before, I'm sorry I treated you like a child. But I'm sorry, I really don't want to leave Namjoon. I know things might be different after this, but I would also like to remain friends, you mean so much to me Tae and I don't want to lose you either." Jin said soothingly as he hugged Taehyung, allowing the boy to cry into his shoulder as he rubbed his back. Taehyung nodded slowly and pulled away from Jin.

"I'd like that a lot. Thank you Hyung, for everything, for always being there, for taking care of me, and for letting me love you. I really hope you work things out with Namjoon Hyung... I could tell he loves you from the way he attacked me." Taehyung stated with a sad smile, he even chuckled at the end.

"Anyway, you should go back to class now. I'll head back as well." Jin nodded and gave one last bone crushing hug to Taehyung before he turned around and walked away.

Thank you Hyung for being you, I love you.

I hope you find happiness.

Taehyung fell to the ground and silently sobbed his heart after that.


	13. namjinnamjinnamjin

Namjoon had finally gotten up from the couch and moved to his bedroom to change, it had now been five days and he missed his Jinnie.

A lot.

It was basically killing him. He finally gathered up his balls to go and confront his boyfriend. Five days was enough right?

He headed to school, thinking of all the ways he could apologise to Jin. There was food, and there were also cute things, and there were also flower-

His thoughts were disturbed when he bumped into someone.

"Sorr- What the fuck, I don't want to see your face first thing in the morning!" Namjoon yelled.

"It's not like yours is a blessing to look at either!" Taehyung stated with a sour face.

"What the fuck was that punk?" Namjoon grabbed Taehyung's collar. Growling at his face. He swore he wanted to punch him again.

"Aren't y'all the cutest couple ever!" Yoongi stated sarcastically as he walked over holding Hoseok's hand.

"Yah! Namjoon where the fuck have you been, you ASSHOLE!" Jungkook's voice was heard as he came running to jab Namjoon in the chest. The later falling to the ground clutching his chest.

"W-What t-the fuck K-Kook!" Namjoon yelled (Lies. He was wheezing) out on the ground.

"You sure are one heck of a dickhead, Jin has been so worried about you. I swear, I should kill you right now!" Jungkook stated angrily and huffed folding his hands on his chest. Jimin popping out of nowhere and placing his arms around Jungkook's waist to hold him back from doing just that.

Upon hearing his boyfriends name Namjoon's head sprang up.

"My Jinnie's been worrying about me?" He stated happily. His heart finding its place back in his chest after being in his stomach for the past five days.

His baby was thinking about him. He wasn't angry anymore.

Dammit, should have come to school days ago! My poor baby must have had it really hard-

Bang.

Namjoon clutched his head before turning around.

"What the fu-" Namjoon froze. Jin stood behind him clutching his bag in his right hand, his eyes teary.

"YOU FREAKING BASTARD! WHERE THE HELL HAVE y-you b-bee..n... why... d-did...y-youuu take s-so long?" Jin burst into tears.

Namjoon instantly forgot about his throbbing head and swung his arms around Jin's shaking body.

"Baby, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry, Love. I'm sorry, please don't cry. I'm sorry I took so long to get back to you. I was so afraid you'd still be mad at me. I- I... I'm sorry I was being a dick; I should have trusted you. I'm sorry for everything, please forgive me." Namjoon lifted Jin's chin up and connected their lips.

They both melted into the kiss, it was what both of them had been longing for.

Namjoon grabbed Jin's hips and pulled him closer. The later strapping his arms around the taller's neck. Their lips moved in sink, like they were singing a duo. Namjoon bit Jin's bottom lip making the boy moan, sending melodious vibrations to Namjoon's ears.

"Your so mean, Joonie." Jin said softly, trying to catch his breath as they parted.

"I'm really sorry, baby." Namjoon sincerely placed a kiss on Jin's forehead

"It's okay, as long as your here now and you never do that again. I was so worried, you weren't even picking my calls or replying to my messages and I thought-" Namjoon kissed Jin again.

"Baby it turns me on when you get flustered and worried about me- Ouch! What the heck, babe!"

"I'm being serious here and you're just joking around, I can't believe you!" Jin huffed and walked away, ignoring his boyfriend who was rubbing his arm where Jin had just pinched him. 

"Okay, Okay, I'm sorry!" Namjoon ran after Jin.

"I promise, I won't do it again!" Namjoon pouted. Jin paused and looked at him, he looked so weird pouting. Jin chuckled and pecked his cheek.

"Your forgiven, I love you, babe."

"Can I have another kiss?" The NamJin couple walked and flirted.

"So, are we just like invisible here?" Jungkook stated and everyone bursts out laughing, including Taehyung.

Well, at least they're back together and happy, right.


	14. Hatred

Taehyung sighed as they all walked toward to school building. He was hurting yes, but he decided to get through it. They were truly happy, they both deserved each other. They were perfect, they complemented each other so well that it made the people around them smile. The way Namjoon melted when he had Jin in his arms, or the way Jin blushed as they were making out, or even when they were in the cafeteria feeding each other. Everything was better when they were together. Namjoon smiled like no one's business when he was being pampered by Jin. That's how their love was, each other slowly changing the other person for the better.

Taehyung would be lying if he said he wasn't jealous. He wanted that too, he wanted someone like that as well, someone to hold him, tease him and squeeze him. Someone to kiss and feel loved by. Someone to take his mind of Jin.

No, he wasn't planning on ambushing their relationship again, he was done with that. He needed to move on. The faster the better, sure a part of his heart would still be captured by Jin, but he would learn to live with it. If Jin was happy with Namjoon, he had no right to take that happiness from them.

Well you see, not everyone thought like Taehyung. Standing behind the gate was a particularly furious and pissed of being. The person had seen the full scene evolve and they hated it. The person stomped their feet like a child that didn't get their favourite ice cream and walked into the school.

I swear I will make you suffer; You do not deserve him even one bit!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, this is just another short filler, well I had to add the person in somewhere so I decided to do it here.
> 
> It's going to be so fun tourturing y'all
> 
> Jkjkjk
> 
> I love yall


	15. I'll wait for you

Jin sat himself down on a bench near the basketball court. He was admiring his lovely, sexy boyfriend, all drenched in sweat mind you, practicing with his team. Jin had finished his Student Council work early today so he decided to stalk-No, definitely admire his baby.

Jin would be lying if he said that he wasn't turned on a little when Namjoon jumped to shoot the ball and his shirt would lift up, showing a portion of his sweaty well-toned abdomen. He didn't have abs like Jimin, but he managed to tone it enough to look right and tight.

Jin blushed when Namjoon had caught him staring. The younger smirked, enjoying what he did to his princess. He knew so well that Jin would deny it, so he decided to wait for an opportunity to tease him about it, later.

He continued his game till the coach blew his whistle. They all lined up and heard what the coach had to say to them about who needed to do this better, and who needed to pass, and all that basketball shit coach's do.

Namjoon was getting quite impatient. He wanted to run to his Jinnie and get the kisses he was waiting for since sixth period. He tapped his foot impatiently and the second he heard the coach say 'Good job' he was off. He ran up to Jin and pulled him into a hug, kissing all over his face, as if they were long lost lovers.

"Nam-mjoon. Wait! Why are you so hyper?" He was able to get out before he burst into a chorus of giggles "S-Stop! B-babe, that's enough- Baby, Stop." Jin said through his giggles, but Namjoon paid no heed to the older's request to stop, he continued to pepper his baby's face with kisses and love. All the ones he didn't give him during his five-day break.

"Ahh! Baby- Stop.... Your team is looking at us." Jin tried pulling away from the boy's embrace, only to end up with no luck in doing so. Namjoon clung onto Jin even tighter sensing his boyfriend trying to escape his clutches.

"Don't care." was all Namjoon uttered before he dived back to Jin's face, only this time is lips.

How the heck did he survive without them the past five days? He had no idea.

All he cared about right now, was the cute blushing boy in front of him with his eyes closed and mouth being attacked by Namjoon's. God, he should do this more often, stare at Jin's beautiful face when he was getting kissed. Namjoon felt his stomach flip when he heard Jin moan, the boy's voice still had a drastic effect on him. He was pretty sure he would never get used to it. Hell, he still couldn't believe he finally had Jin in his arms. It was just like a dream come true.

Namjoon pulled away from the kiss because he knew Jin needed to breathe. He looked down at the panting boy in his arm, Jin was clutching unto Namjoon's shirt as if he would run away again.

"I love you so much baby, so very much." Namjoon said sweetly kissing Jin's forehead.

"I love you too Joonie. But, uh...you kind of stink right now, so could you let go please." Jin stated cutely after pecking Namjoon's nose.

Namjoon clutched his chest as if he were offended, then he grabbed Jin once more and shoved the older face into his chest.

"Well boohoo, you're just going to have to deal with it, cause I ain't letting you go." Namjoon chuckled and held onto a trashing Jin who was trying to escape the closure of Namjoon's smell.

Finally, letting Jin go Namjoon picked Jin up bridal style and walked to the changing rooms.

\---

Namjoon placed Jin down beside his locker in the changing room. He pulled of his shirt and inched closer to Jin. The older was a little stunned and amazed to see Namjoon shirtless, his muscles, his chest, his abdomen, even his V-line.

Jin gulped.

"Liking what you see, babe?" Namjoon's voice got ten times lower.

Jin could swear his legs were about to give up on him, Namjoon's voice made him feel weak. And something else...

Needy.

Namjoon snaked his left arm around Jin's thin waist, which he loved very much thank you. The other going up to brush Jin's rosy cheek.

"You look so pretty right now, baby. I just want to take you right now, but I'm controlling because I know you're not ready."

It was true, Jin had never said anything about it openly, but inside he was scared, and Namjoon knew it. He knew Jin was off limits, until the boy was willing to tell him himself that he was ready. Jin had never done it with anyone, he was saving his virginity for the right person. He had been preserving his body for that one special person. Yes, he loved Namjoon like there was no tomorrow, but Jin was still scared. He wanted Namjoon to be his first and last, but it was a little too soon for Jin. He had to prepare himself mentally for it.

Jin looked into Namjoon's eyes with his own soft one's. He was so grateful for the boy in front of him. Yes, he was a jerk before, and he still teased him, but nevertheless Jin was so thankful that he had an understanding boyfriend like Namjoon.

"Thank you so much, I love you so much for being understanding. I promise I'll come around soon for you. I really want you to be my first." Jin stated sincerely and pecked Namjoon's cheek.

"We don't have to rush; We can take it slow. I wouldn't leave you just because you're not ready. You take all the time you want; I'll always be waiting here with my arms wrapped around you. I love you so much and I'm willing to wait no matter how long, just to hold you." Namjoon had cupped Jin's face attaching their lips once again.

The two of them spent another twenty minutes in each other's arms and lips, until Namjoon finally decided to take a shower and change so they could head home.


	16. First Date... pfft or Nah.

It was a Saturday, and Namjoon was awoken by the sound of his phone ringing. The boy was in no mood to pick it, but the person who was calling didn't seem to get that after Namjoon hadn't picked up the first two calls.

Groaning Namjoon flipped it over and came into the sight of Jin's beautiful face. He shot up and looked at the time. It was already quarter to twelve. Namjoon stated to panic. He quickly picked up the call.

"NAMJOON WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU? I SWEAR YOU BETTER NOT BE SLEEPING!" Jin yelled through the phone. Namjoon knew how was going to be killed.

"I'm sorry, baby." He said as he made a silent prayer for his safety. "I got up late... I'm so sorry. I'll be right there, give me fifteen minutes." Namjoon was mentally beating himself up, he was up all-night thinking about it and hadn't managed to get any sleep until four in the morning. He couldn't be doing this; He couldn't believe he made Jin wait for him. He just wanted to smack himself with the chair. It was their first date, and Namjoon already spoilt it.

Cutting the call, he dashed in and out the shower and got ready at top speed. He ran out of the house and into his car.

Jin would be so pissed if he knew he was driving like a madman, but we'll save that anger for another day.

Namjoon pulled up in front of Jin's house and sprinted to the door. He rang the bell and was greeted by a very very, need I say very pissed of Kim Seokjin. The older had his hands on his hips and you could tell by the look he gave Namjoon that he wanted to kill him.

"What the heck do you think is the time?" Jin tried to sound calm but, his voice was dripping with irritation.

"I'm really sorry, baby. I slept late, I was so busy thinking and dreaming of finally getting to spend the day with you... That I- Ouch!" Namjoon was trying to sooth the angry Jin, but was smacked on the arm when he tried to wrap them around Jin's waist.

"Don't even think of touching me, Namjoon. I cannot believe you would be late for today!" Jin wasn't pissed anymore, in fact he melted when Namjoon said he had stayed up thinking and dreaming about spending the day with him, but he needed to put up his attitude and sound angry. He really couldn't believe that Namjoon would be late on their first date.

They had planned everything out yesterday when they were walking back from school. Well it was Namjoon who suggested it, but honestly Jin had been dying to go on one since the day they got together, so he didn't hesitant to agree. They would go to watch a movie much to Namjoon's disappointment, he had planned out a first date long back but that never came to pass, and the tickets to the food exhibition was outdated by now. So, all he could settle for was a movie, which they were now an hour late for.

"Ooh, is that your Joonie, Sweetie? Why don't you let him come in?" Both the boys turned to Jin's mother, the lady had the sweetest smile on her face, quiet like Jin's Namjoon noticed.

Jin was a little hesitant before he moved aside for Namjoon to enter. The younger bowed and took off his shoes before the walked up to Jin's mother and greeted her.

Jin was very nervous about his family meeting Namjoon, they had a tendency to tease Jin for everything.

"Omo, you're so handsome and well mannered, my little Jinbaby is so lucky to have you. He's told us so much about you!"

There goes Jin's hope, they would ruin his life. It was true that he always talked about the younger at home, but Jin regretted everything. His mother had now dragged Namjoon into the kitchen. Jin heard his mother yell that Namjoon was here and everyone should come down. That was it, that was the end of Jin's life for sure.


	17. Embarrassing

"- and then... And then Jin Oppa's face was red, you should have seen it-Aahahhahahhahaha." Jin's little sister, Hani had the whole house filled with her laughter. Soon followed by everyone else's including Namjoon. They were having dinner at Jin's house and Jin felt like burying himself due to embarrassment. They had already been an hour late for their movie date, so they decided to scrap the idea of going out, well that and Jin's mother pulling Namjoon into the house.

His family was spilling everything Jin told them about him, and Jin honestly felt like crying. Why did they have to do this? What did he do to deserve this?

"Oh God, remember that time when we were watching the Exostosis, Jin was screaming for everything, and then when we scared him in the bathroom after that!" Namjoon was laughing away, it's the first time he was at Jin's house and honestly, he loved every second of it, the laughter, the closeness, the food and most definitely the way they treated him. Love was just oozing out of all of them.

He wouldn't lying if he said he wasn't jealous, because he slightly was. His family was quite the opposite. After his mum died, his father was always at work, he never had time for anything like this, his sister was so fed up she left to stay at her university hostel, he soon moved out of his dads house and into his own apartment, honestly he didn't even know if his dad was alive. It had been years since he contacted him.

Namjoon cracked up once more when Jin's mother said something about how he wanted to be a mermaid when he was small. He turned to Jin who seemed to be glaring at his mother before blooming into a strawberry and hiding his face in his hands. Making all of them laugh again.

\---

At present Jin and Namjoon where doing the dishes, much to Jin's mother's disapproval. Jin didn't utter a single world the whole time, he was dying of embarrassment.

"Who knew you liked Prince Eric, from the little mermaid?" Namjoon teased holding in a chuckle.

Jin blushed again. Like full on blushed.

"I knew you would say-" He was cut off when Namjoon kissed him.

"Jesus, when you blush, I just want to eat you!" Jin blush again, as he hit Namjoon's chest with his soapy hand.

"Babe, you're getting my shirt wet!" Namjoon whined.

"I don't care, you deserve it for being a cheeseburger!"

"Oh, really now." Jin looked at Namjoon.

"Don't you even freaking dare!" Jin warned as Namjoon held the sink hose pipe up.

Namjoon smirked and turned it on. Jin screamed and ran around the kitchen. He was about to dash through the kitchen door when Namjoon yanked him back and sprayed him.

"Namjoon! Ah- Don't! Ahh, I'm getting fully wet! Yah!" Jin tried pulling out of his boyfriend's grip. He was starting to feel the wetness in his underwear now. (Not like that, you perverts.)

"I don't think so baby, should have thought of it before you started this fight." Namjoon stated seductively before running the hose down Jin's shirt.

"Ahh.... Joonie it's cold... Ahh- No.... Haha, Stop that tickles! Ahh. Baby please stop!" Namjoon had dropped the pipe and started tickling Jin. The later squirming to get away from the attacking fingers.

Jin was trying to back away until he slipped on a puddle of water, pulling both of them down into the hard wood floor. Namjoon was quick with his reflexes so he stopped himself from completely crushing Jin, with his arms. They burst out into a fit of laughter. It was all loud and giggly until the reality of their position hit both of them.

Namjoon had one leg between both of Jin's, their lower bodies where basically stuck together and Jin had both his hands above his head. And to make the situation worse, Jin's white shirt was completely see-through due to the water. Jin blushed red and Namjoon gulped. He had never seen Jin's body before, but the wet material cling to his figure, showing his nipples was practically useless in covering anything.

Jin's eyes trailed down to where Namjoon's where. He immediately brough his hand over his chest and turned sideways.

"S-Stop look-king!" Jin mentally hit himself for stuttering. Making Namjoon smile in adoration.

"But I can't, baby. You look so perfect like this under me. Please don't hide yourself." Namjoon said sweetly, taking one hand and turning Jin on his back facing him. Jin still had his hands on his chest though.

"N-no, don't stare." Jin stated embarrassed.

Namjoon was melting at the boy's cuteness. He was so adorable; he couldn't help himself. He crashed his lips onto Jin's, the later taking a second before he returned the kiss. It was slow at first and then Jin applied as much pressure as Namjoon had, bringing his arms to cling onto Namjoon's neck and pull him closer.

The kiss was heating up fast, tongues, spit and teeth. Both wanted more, Namjoon detached their lips, only to attach his to Jin's neck. The older tilted his head to give the other more access to his neck. The moans where flowing out of Jin's mouth in a fast rhythm, as Namjoon licked and sucked on his sweet spot. Namjoon brought his knee up to nudge Jin's crotch. The moaning boy gasped at the pleasure of the sudden contact. Namjoon smirked and started to grind down on Jin.

Jin wrapped his legs around the younger to increase the fiction, Namjoon moaned into Jin's neck as the older lifted his hips off the ground and into his erection. They were humping of each other when they heard someone clear their throat.

Both boys jerked away from each other.

"As much as I'd like to see my son getting his shit on, I'd also like to keep my dinner inside my stomach thank you." If Jin wanted to die before he was just exaggerating, but now he really wanted to connect and become one with the floor.

Namjoon was no better, he was blushing and was so embarrassed getting caught by his boyfriend's father. Jin was hiding himself in Namjoon's chest. He was never going to hear the end of this from his family, leave it to his father to spread the word about how his son nearly got pregnant in their kitchen.

"Uh-Uh.... I'm sorry, Sir-". Namjoon tried his best to regain his posture.

"No don't be, but just some advice, the floor isn't good for his back like that." He walked out the kitchen.

Both boys where frozen, did that just happen? Did he just....


	18. Message

It had been a week after that incident at Jin's house, after they were caught, Jin literally kicked Namjoon out, but he did make up with Namjoon the next day.

At present, Jin is in the principal's office. He had been called in this morning, but he had no idea what he did to deserve this. So apparently the school was planning on having an educational tour. And that only meant hell for Jin. He was in charge of registration and assigning groups for the trip.

Jin internally screamed as he was told the news, he won't be going home early for days, now. Sure, being the Student Body President was cool and all, but sometimes it could literally suck the life out of you.

\---

So, it was lunch and Namjoon was especially cranky, the reason being- Jin would not be able to be with him for the next three days. Jin had strictly told him that he would be busy and didn't need any distractions. Jin said he would see Namjoon in the mornings and give him all the kisses he wanted, but during and after school was a no no.

The principal had announced that they would be having an educational tour to Japan. Namjoon obviously zoned out after that, imagining being with Jin in another country, they could cuddle and go on dates and do all those coupley things, his mind did drift a lot further after that, resulting in him running to the men's room to solve his problems.

As happy as Namjoon was, getting to spend ten day's straight with his boyfriend, he fucking hated the present. He missed his Jinnie, he wanted to hug him and kiss him and tease him and wrap his arms around his waist and pinch his ass and- Okay enough, that could only end badly for him.

"Uh, who left this melted slob of shit here?" Namjoon ignored Yoongi's comment towards him.

"Wow, it's only been a couple hours and he's already dying. Who knew the great Joon could be crushed so badly." Jungkook laughed out.

"Couple of hours, my ass! It's been four hours and forty-eight minutes. I want my jinnnnniiieeeee." Namjoon whined dropping his chip to the table.

"Pussy fuck!" Yoongi retorted.

"Hey babycakes, what took you so long?" Yoongi's face lit up as Hoseok arrived at the table.

"Hi, Love." he pecked his boyfriend's cheek and then lips, "I was talking with Beak, he said they were throwing a party tonight and we all are invited by the way- Uh... Who killed Namjoon?" Hoseok joked when he noticed the miserable person in front of him

"Jin did. Anyway, what about this party, I know we're definitely going, so meeting up at Yoongi's?" Jungkook asked, Yoongi shrugged and everyone nodded. Well, other than Namjoon.

"Is my Jinnie going? I'm not going, if he isn't!" Namjoon said still with his chin on the table.

"I don't think so, he most probably will be in school late, and since today is Tuesday he will have to get Hani from her dance class." Namjoon frowned, why was Jin made to do this.

"Then I don't want to go. I can't be there, while my baby is here suffering alone."

"Namjoon, Jin's going to be occupied for three more days, I cannot look at you torture yourself like this! You need to go get your mind off this, if you want ask Jin first before you slump into you depressed shit slime again." Jimin spoke this time.

\---

"Argh, finally done!" Jin stretched and got up. It was currently eight, he was exhausted and just wanted to sleep. The others must be enjoying by now, he thought as he locked up and left to pick his sister up.

Jin honestly left bad for how he had treated Namjoon the past two days, he only kissed him in the mornings and that to, only twice, because he had to run for meetings. He wanted to be with his baby, in his arms and on his lap, but he couldn't. He knew if he had Namjoon around shit would not get done, so he forbade his love from coming near him for five days, two of which were already over thankfully. He felt bad so, he had agreed when Namjoon called him and asked if he could go. Jin wanted to go too, but he knew he would be too tired. So, he sadly rejected Namjoon's offer when he asked if he could come.

Jin was walking down the road with Hani, as usual the girl was teasing him and they were joking around and pushing each other, until Jin's phone dinged with a message.

Jin pulled out his phone and checked the screen, it was a notification form an unknown number. Unlocking his phone Jin tapped the notification.

Jin felt his legs give up on him, his heart stopped beating for a second, he couldn't breathe. He dropped his phone and started sobbing, startling Hani who was staring at Jin the whole time. Hani picked up the phone.

Her eyes widened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, just checking in to see if you guys like the story. Do tell, comment whatever you think. I'd love to hear what you guys think, even if you hate it.


	19. Reality

Namjoon woke up with a very uneasy feeling in his stomach and a killer headache. He groaned and felt around his bed for his phone, something wasn't right. The sheets were silky, he hates silky sheets! Namjoon's eyes shot open as he jerked up only to regret it the second later.

"Fuck." he cursed as he held his throbbing head. He slowly opened his eyes again. Red and white walls. He looked around the room, it looked like a motel. Then his eyes drifted to his left and he nearly had a heart attack.

There was a naked girl beside him. Namjoon jumped of the bed, when suddenly the cold hit him. He looked down; He was naked too. Panic filled his entire body. What did he do last night? Who the fuck was this? This must be a joke right! H-He would never cheat on his baby, right? Namjoon grabbed the covers and covered himself, as he dashed to the bathroom.

This can't be happening, Namjoon went to the sink and splashed his face with some cold water to calm down. Then he closed his eyes and tried to recall whatever he could about last night.

"Okay... So, we all were at a party... I placed myself on the couch and the boys went to dance... And then, And then? WHY THE FUCK DON'T I REMEMBER.... oh, wait there was that girl who give me a drink.... Shit... FUCKING hell remember, Namjoon!" Namjoon quarrelled with his reflection in the mirror.

There was a soft knocking on the door. His yelling must have woken the girl up, yes that's what he needs. He can ask the girl what happened and if- If they did it, which Namjoon prayed to every God that they hadn't. Jin was his everything and he didn't want to lose his baby cause of this. But then again Jin wouldn't know... Right?

"Oppa, Are you awake?" Namjoon froze.

Lord please, don't let this be what I think it is!

Namjoon cranked the door open a little bit, he honestly didn't know this girl. Shit, did he sleep with a stranger?

"Ouch. I'm not a stranger Oppa, we go to the same school! We have science and economics together!" the girl huffed and brought her hands to her chest. So, it looks like Namjoon's last thought came out his mouth as well.

What? When? Who? He had never seen her before; He could swear on that.

"Uhhh... I have never-. You know what, that's not important right now! Did we do anything, like you know have sex?" Namjoon was shaking as his words came out.

"Oppa, you're so mean! First you pretend to not know me, and then you pretend like we did have a good time last night!" She whinned and tears were filling in her eyes. Namjoon started panicking, shit, shit, shit, shit!

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry, don't cry! Go sit on the bed I'll get changed." but honestly he needed time to kill himself for cheating on his princess. He never wanted to hurt Jin, like ever, but here he was, and if Jin knew, his baby would be so crushed.

"But I've already seen everything Oppa, you don't need to hid-" Namjoon slammed the door shut. He closed his eyes and slid down the door to the floor. His eyes were hurting, so he let the tears fall. He had just made such a big mistake, and there is no way to undo it. Even if Jin wouldn't know, the guilt would eat him alive!

"Oppa, open up! I got your clothes." he heard through the door.

He wiped the tears away and opened the door to get his clothes, not sparing one look at the girl. He took a quick shower and changed. He managed to find his phone in his back pocket, taking it out he tapped the screen.

Notifications

Yoongrams :12 missed calls

Annoyingchild : 20 missed calls

Blazingsun : 3 missed calls.

Bangtanbitches : 83 unread messages

Namjoon's heart dropped when there wasn't a message or call from Jin. He looked at the time, it was quarter to one. I must be lunch time at school, he sighed and decided to head to school after he cleared things of with this girl. He walked out of the bathroom and spotted her on the bed with another bed sheet covering her, barely. He ignored it.

"Listen, Uh... Jesus, I don't even know your name!" Namjoon mentally slapped himself.

"It's Ha Rin." She said softly looking down.

"Okay, Ha Rin, listen, I'm really sorry for whatever we did, it was a mistake. What ever happened here stays in this room, okay. Nobody will get to hear about it, and I- No, you... Please don't come near me during school. I have a boyfriend and I have no intention of losing him. I'm sorry once again, I must have been really drunk to so something like this, but please forget it, okay." Namjoon sounded calm but he was stabbing himself internally. The girl looked at him with almost no emotion.

Without wasting anymore time there, he walked out the door. He knew he hurt her, or well he thought he did at least.

We'll see how long you'll have that boyfriend of yours!


	20. Broken

Namjoon ran through the school gates, it was already past school hours, but he knew the person he wanted to see would still be there. He ran up to the basketball court and scanned for the boy, immediately spotting green hair. The boy was the only one there as expected, practice ended half an hour ago.

"Yoongi, can we talk?" Namjoon said jogging up to him.

\---

"So, let me get this straight. You, FUCKING CHEATED ON JIN!" Yoongi clearly was about to lose his shit any second now.

"Shh. I told you I don't remember anything! You know darn fucking well I would never voluntarily cheat on Jin, he's my life, he's my world, he's -"

"Well that doesn't change a fucking thing!" Yoongi spat out. He knew Namjoon would never do anything to hurt Jin, heck he would sell his soul just to make Jin happy! But Yoongi was no one to spot sides, yesterday Namjoon did disappear on them. Even after calling him again and again, he never answered his phone, so God alone knows what the heck happened.

"I know. I-I, I just don't want this to be true... I don't want to betray Jin. I just- God, Why the fuck am I like this?" Namjoon shoved his face into his hands and cried silently.

Yoongi could see how much this was eating Namjoon, he would definitely agree with Namjoon's statement. He didn't want this to be true as well. He couldn't deal with his friends like this.

"Namjoon, you have to tell him. Knowing Jin he would definitely forgive you if you told him the truth and everything. Plus, he loves you too much to let you go just cause of some drunk mistake." Yoongi sadly said as he rubbed Namjoon's back, who was full-on crying now.

"I- I, I can't... I just want this to-"

"Shh. It's okay, just cry it all out." Yoongi stopped Namjoon from talking and allowed him to vent his eyes out. It honestly was sad. He would never be able to take it if they broke up, they were his baby's opt after all, and somewhere along their relationship Yoongi was happy to see the smile on his best friends face when the older was with him. They all were friends and this would crumble their group.

\---

Jin was locking the Council room when a tall shadow fell on him. A familiar scent filled his nose.

Namjoon.

Jin wanted to run, but his legs wouldn't budge. His eyes started to water again; It was almost like a ritual now. After the first time he saw the picture of Namjoon naked in bed with a girl, it just came automatically. Each second he stared at the picture more tears would spill. Last night was hell for Jin, Hani managed to help him up and bring him home after which he had locked himself up in his room, bawling is eyes and heart out, until it was time to go to school. He wanted to skip today, his eyes were red and puffy, his face was stained and he looked as pale as paper. He couldn't miss it though, because he had to do the registration, so he got Hani to drown his face in concealer.

Jin looked down immediately, trying to hold back his tears.

"Jinnie... Baby... I have something to tell you." Namjoon voice came out like a whisper, but Jin heard it. Jin heard the raspiness in it too, like he had cried. Which shocked Jin making him spin around.

Namjoon, his baby. Stood there looking a mess. His blonde hair looked as if it was pulled in all directions, his eyes were red and watery, his body was shaking and the tears started to roll down and he was clenching his fists. Jin was being stabbed in the heart looking at Namjoon. He was trying his hardest not to reach up and pull the boy into his loving arms. Yes, Namjoon may have done something horrible to him, but Jin still loved him none the less, his heart belonged to him after all.

Jin flung his ego out the window, and hugged Namjoon. The younger not hugging back, as he knew he didn't deserve this, he didn't deserve this angel, he didn't deserve Jin.

Jin bit his lip as he held in his tears. It hurt when Namjoon didn't hug back. It ripped his heart actually, but he still rubbed circles on Namjoon's back to soothe his shaking body.

"B-Baby.... Baby, I-I'm... I-I'm so s-sorrry. "

Jin was hurting so much as he heard those words. He wasn't expecting Namjoon to accept what he did. He wanted it to be some prank, or even one of those scenes in movies, where the person was drugged and the pictures were taken. But no. Namjoon didn't deny that he cheated, well even though, Namjoon had no idea that Jin knew, he expected him to at least try and hide the fact a little.

"J-Jinnie... I, I... I... C-cheated." Namjoon choked out before bursting in tears along with Jin.

The image kept reappearing in Jin's head and he finally broke. He let go of Namjoon and fell to the ground. sobbing. Whaling. Regretting.


	21. Love You Still

Jin was in hell right now, his mind kept wondering back to the image, his head playing with it and teasing him with other imaginary images of Namjoon making love to that girl.

He had just hopped that Namjoon would come up to him and tell him that it wasn't true, but no, all the blonde did was cry. Jin push himself back toward the wall and cradled his knees between his arms and chest.

Namjoon had now fallen to the ground as well. It was a couple of minutes before he wiped his eyes and crawled up to Jin. The older only brought his knees closer when Namjoon extended his shaking hand to touch him. He didn't want Namjoon to see him, to touch him, to be near him, but he couldn't find the strength to moved or even fight back. He hadn't eaten since he saw the picture, he even avoided his friends, even Jungkook the whole day. He had no energy at all.

Jin jolted away from Namjoon's fingers, as they touched his cheek. Namjoon's heart ached, as if that was even possible, his heart was torn and burned. None the less, he still placed his hand on Jin's cheek. The older was so accustomed to it that he automatically leaned into the touch after a few seconds.

"Baby... I know you don't want me near you right now... But I want to try and explain it to you... Can I?" He waited for a response. After a couple of minutes Jin nodded slowly.

Namjoon backed himself to the wall beside Jin, he was holding Jin's fragile hand, more like gripping unto it for dear life. The gesture didn't go unnoticed by Jin. He could clearly see he wasn't the only one dishevel by this, Namjoon looked like he's suffering too, like Jin's not the only one. If Namjoon was actually willing to apologise for his mistake he would help him, he loved him too dearly to lose him.

Namjoon was staring at their joined hands when Jin got up slightly and placed himself into Namjoon's lap. The younger was taken aback for a second before his tears started to fall once more. At that moment, Jin knew Namjoon regretted it. All his anger and pain was drowned by his love for the broken boy in front of him.

Jin gently rubbed the tears falling from Namjoon's eyes and kissed his cheek and pecked his lips lovingly. He then brought Namjoon's face to be levelled with his.

"Baby, I already know... what you did. You don't have to explain, I know you wouldn't hurt me. Were you drunk?" Namjoon's tears started falling again. This boy was a gift. A precious angel. He slowly nodded as more tears fell.

"It's... It's okay, then... I don't hate you. Do you regret it?"

Namjoon shook his head violently.

"Baby... You don't have any idea, h-how sorry I am... I swear, I wish I, I didn't do it... I wish I didn't even go for that fucking party. I wish I could take back time... Even though I don't remember anything... And... And... I'm just so s-ssorry!" He clung unto Jin's shirt sobbing into it.

The older wrapped his arms around the boy lovingly and kissed his head.

"I forgive you, Love... I forgive you... I love you so much... Please, baby stop crying." Jin begged and tried to calm Namjoon down. The boy looked up at Jin. His eyes holding so many emotions, he caressed Jin's cheek and slowly moved forward to kiss Jin.

It wasn't long, it was a sweet, loving and apologetic kiss.

"Thank you, I, I... Never want to lose you, baby... I promise to love and cherish only you from now on.... I love you so much... and, and no one will be able to take your place in my heart." Namjoon sincerely said before Jin reconnect their lips again.

Thank you, thank you for being mine... I love you.


	22. Angel

It was way beyond late, Namjoon and Jin walked down the park pathway. Jin had attached himself to Namjoon's left arm and laid his head on Namjoon's shoulder. The two of them had been in school until an hour ago, both their eyes were puffy and Jin's sniffled every now and then. They walked slowly until Namjoon spotted a bench, taking Jin's hand, he led him to sit down.

Jin stared in confusion for a bit.

"Stay here, Jinnie... I'll go get us something warm to drink. Your hands are freezing." Jin definitely didn't notice how cold it was, he touched his cheeks and indeed his fingers felt like ice. It was the month of November after all.

Jin gave a simple nod. Namjoon left for a second, before he turned back and ran up to Jin. Jin raised an eyebrow, but his face instantly calmed down when Namjoon gave him a sweet kiss.

"Just a reminder, I love you, princess!" with that he ran off again, leaving Jin blushing like a strawberry.

"Cheesy shit." Jin chuckled to himself, looking down.

After about fifteen minutes Namjoon returned. He walked up to him and frowned, Jin was asleep. He looked so adorable, his cheeks and nose were slightly pink due to the cold and his scarf was slightly off his shoulder, revealing his long neck, his hair was a little messed up due to the wind maybe, his plump lips were moving as if he was mumbling. He looked so cute and irresistible, well according to Namjoon.

He looked so fucking precious, in the FUCKING OPEN! Anybody could do anything to him out here!

Namjoon immediately tightened the scarf around his neck and even wrapping a part over his head, making him look like a baby. Namjoon groaned again, he looked even cuter! (I swear, Namjoon is weird af).

He took out his phone, quickly taking a picture before shoving it in his pocket and pecking Jin's lips.

The older fluttered his eyes open slowly and stared at Namjoon with a sweet smile. The blonde returned the smile and plopped down beside Jin, handing him his hot chocolate. Jin smiled and rested his head on Namjoon's shoulder again, taking random sips from his takeaway cup. Namjoon was fidgeting with his coat zipper, which caught Jin's attention.

"Love, are you heavy sleeper?" Jin was slightly taken aback with the randomness of Namjoon's question.

"No, I guess not, Why?"

"Well, Um... When I got here, you were kind of asleep... And you looked so fucking cute and- I wanted to kiss you. But then it hit me, you looked so vulnerable and innocent... And other men could think like that too... And they could do things to you, and who knows maybe even kidnap you or worse rape-"

Namjoon's rant was cut off when Jin burst out laughing. He frowned and looked at his boyfriend's body shaking with laughter.

"It's not funny, Jin! I'm serious, if I can dream of taking you so can others!" Namjoon pouted and looked away, mainly embarrassed that he just told Jin he dreamt of fucking him. But thankfully Jin was too caught up laughing to hear his entire sentence.

"N-Namjoon- I swear, sometimes you're so cute and possessive!" Jin stated trying to catch his breath and wrap his arm with Namjoon's again. "I don't know where the heck you got that from, but don't worry... I highly doubt anyone would think of me when they know I'm with you. Plus, you're just over exaggerating, normal beings don't fantasize about people like me." He calmly stated pointing to himself.

"What the fucking?" Namjoon jerked his arm away from Jin. "Have you seen yourself in the mirror babe? You are FUCKING gorgeous! You look like an angel, scratch that you are an angel. You have no idea how many girls and guys would want to have you. Your eyes are so beautiful, that I swear I just want to dive into them, sometimes I hope they look only at me and no-one else, your cute nose is perfect, your cheeks are so chubby and cute, I just want to bite them half the time. Fuck- Don't make me start with your lips, I would honestly die if I couldn't have them. They're so plump and pink- and shit after we make out, they become so fucking red. Jesus, when you lick your lips, I swear I die on the spot... And when you blush... Lord, Why the fuck do you blush like that... I just- Sometimes... I just forget that you're not ready, and want to fuck you so hard because of how adorable and innocent you look... And when you open your mouth, your voice just goes straight to my crotch. Be it when you talk, or even sing... Argh- And your personality... I get so fucking pissed and jealous when you are sweet to others, I honestly sometimes want to lock you up and never let anyone other than me, near you... Like I want to shrink you and keep you in my pocket so no one gets to see you... And, And." Namjoon was too engrossed in his admiration speech, that he didn't look at Jin even once, and shit did he regret it.

Jin was blushing red, his eyes were widened and he was so taken aback. Namjoon couldn't control himself, he pecked Jin's lips.

"See, that's what I'm talking about. When you do that- I know other people would think the same as me, when I wasn't with you itself, I was imagining doing all sorts of things to you, imagine what other people would be thinking. I never... Never ever want to lose you to anybody... Dammit, you should have just been ugly! Wait no shit, then I wouldn't have even looked at you... You should have-" Namjoon stopped himself as he felt he was rambling again. Jin was still frozen, Namjoon chuckled. Was he that captivated with what he said?

Jin instantly looked down and Namjoon could tell he was blushing even deeper now.

"I-I... Think I just fell for you... All over again..." Jin whispered, but Namjoon heard it and smiled. He hooked his finger under Jin's chin and lifted it up.

Yup he was right, deeper than red.

"Good! I'll make sure you never fall in love with anyone other than me!" He ended his corniness with a loving kiss to Jin's forehead.

You are my everything...


	23. Finally... a Date!

Nothing was going to stop Namjoon today. He put his shoes on and got out his front door. He locked it and turned around, taking a huge breath before letting it out.

You got this Namjoon! You got this!

He skipped to his car and got in. He looked into the rear-view mirror and grinned to himself. He turned on the engine and headed out the parking lot.

You better brace yourself baby!

\---

Jin groaned, it was a Saturday morning and he was tired, he had spent his energy in school till nine, finalising all the registration, before handing them in. He was nearly a walking zombie when he opened the door, to find a grinning creep.

"Jonnie? What's wrong with your face?" Jin could barely talk, his body was slowly drifting back to sleep there itself.

Namjoon frowned and pouted. Did Jin just diss his happiness?

"These are for you, princess! And you should probably get ready." Namjoon practically ignored Jin's sleepiness and held out a bouquet of pink roses.

Jin cranked his eye open a bit. Honestly, he loved Namjoon with his entire being and all, but Jin really wasn't in the mood. He needed sleep. He sleepily took the roses and kissed Namjoon's cheek before heading back inside, leaving the door open and a very pouty Namjoon.

Namjoon huffed and walked inside, the house was extremely silent, everyone must have gone out. He shrugged it off and headed to the kitchen where Jin was putting the roses in a vase. He walked up to him and back hugged him.

"Baby, why you like this?" Namjoon whined into Jin's neck.

"I'm tired Jonnie... I got home really late last night." Namjoon jerked back and raised a brow.

"Why? Where were you? Who were you with? What were you doing?" Namjoon interrogated Jin, spinning him around and looking him into the eye, well, at least the slits of Jin's eyes as they were half closed.

"OUCH! Joonie! What was that for?" Jin screams when Namjoon bit his shoulder.

"I want answers!" Namjoon demanded

"Huh? I was at school submitting the final registrations for the educational tour. I got back at nine." Jin yawned and rubbed his eyes cutely. Namjoon nearly died at the sight. He quickly kissed Jin's shoulder as an apology for the bite and smiled widely at him.

Seeing Namjoon's dimples, Jin smiled back lazily.

"Love you so much, Princess. But now can you please get ready, I want to take you out on our first date... Seeing as to whenever we make plans nothing works, so I decided to just grab you and-" Namjoon was nearly smacked. He was grabbed and shaken up by a now very awake Jin.

"What the heck Namjoon! You should have told me! I look like shit right now! Oh God, what do I wear? You, dumbass. Do you know how long things like this take to prepare for! I swear why the heck are you like this? So unreliable! Jesus, the least you could have done was message me! Argh, give me two hours!" Jin was yelling so damn loud and running up to his room, still yelling, but the rest was muffled when he slammed his door shut.

Namjoon was shook. Literally shook.

WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED?

Who the fuck was that yelling at him?

"Are you like Jin's secret twin that I don't know about?" Namjoon yelled before chuckling and running up the stairs. Who knew his baby was an actual princess.

(Pshh, all who did raise your hands.)

\---

"OH, MY GOD!" Jin screamed like a child as he entered the amusement park. Namjoon just chuckled at how childish his lover had become, like literally two hours ago he was yelling/arguing with Namjoon whether to wear his ripped jeans and tank with flannel or his pink shorts and white T-shirt, (of course the pink and white won) and now he's like a puppy being given a treat. God did he just compare his baby to a dog? Yes. Yes, he did.

Jin was jumping around and riding everything, and I mean ever freaking thing (Other than, we know who). Namjoon was exhausted, he stared at Jin in awe, he was dying in the morning and now he's strangling everyone with his energy and excitement. This boy was something else!

Finally managing to bribe Jin to sit down, with waffles and ice cream, the two of them mind you, Namjoon let out an exhausted groan. It was nearly four, and they had done one everything, well other than the haunted house, everything.

Jin was happily licking his spoon and kicking his legs, when Namjoon's phone rang. Namjoon was too lazy to pick it up so he just let it ring, which seemed to irritate Jin, because he wanted to eat his ice cream in peace. The ringing stopped only to start again seconds later.

Seeing that Namjoon had no intention of moving his hands, Jin pulled it out from Namjoon pant pocket, which was a slight struggle with the way he was slouched out on the bench. Finally getting it out, he slid it to answer without looking at the caller ID.

The moment Jin placed it to his ear to the phone, he heard soft sobs, which sounded like a girl. He pulled the phone away and looked at the caller ID, unknown number.

Jin raised an eyebrow. The heck? He turned to Namjoon to find him snoring.

Great.

"Um, Hello. Namjoon's not her-"

"O-Oppa, I'm pregnant!"


	24. No Matter What, I'll Still Love You!

Namjoon woke up to a pink sky.

Ha, Jin loves pink.

Wait... What the fuck!

He shot up and turned to his left. Jin sat there staring at his hands looking very lost in thought.

"Jinnie, why didn't you wake me up, baby?" Namjoon hugged/fell on Jin. Namjoon's voice was husky, but that didn't pass Jin one bit. He was still staring at his hands. Namjoon raised a brow and looked at Jin's hands. His phone was in between them, funny. Wasn't it in his pocket?

"Baby, why are you staring at my phone?" Namjoon added a kiss to Jin's cheek in an extra attempt to grab his attention.

Nothing, still nothing. Jin was so lost in thought and he hated it every bit.

"Princess, what happened?" Namjoon finally turned Jin's face to him with his hand. Namjoon froze, Jin was emotionless, his eyes weren't their bubbly beauty, it was lost and empty for some reason. It scared Namjoon, he started to panic, something definitely happened!

"Baby, what's wrong? Please tell me, you're scaring me. You look so lost right now. Baby, please?" Namjoon pulled Jin into a hug before pulling him into his lap facing him, ignoring the weird looks and comments of the few people who passed them.

A single tear rolled down Jin's cheek and he looked down. Namjoon's heart broke. Why was his Jinnie crying?

"Baby, please. Tell me what going on? I don't want to see my beautiful princess cry, please look at me and tell me what happened." Namjoon snaked his arms around Jin's waist and looked up at him.

"P-Pregnant." Jin nearly choked out inaudibly before more tears started to flow and he hickuped and sniffled.

"What baby? Who's pregnant? What are you talking about?" Namjoon asked softly trying not to trigger anything.

"The g-girl. T-The o-one y-you, y-you s-slept with. S-she's p-pregnant. S-she- called t-to tell y-you." Jin whispered through his sobs and hicks.

It took a second to register into Namjoon's head. Pregnant...

Pregnant!

Namjoon's soul left his body.

This can't fucking be happening!

"W-Wha-at?" Namjoon could barely speak. His throat had dried up the moment he processed the sentence.

\---

"Um, Hello. Namjoon's not her-"

"O-Oppa I'm pregnant! " Jin whole existence literally stopped on heading the girl from the other end of the line.

"Uh, who is this?" Jin's hands were shaking, hoping, praying she had the wrong number...

"W-Who are you? Isn't t-this Namjoon's number?"

Please don't be...

"Y-Yes this is his number... He's not able to answer right now... So, who are you?" the last bit came out like a squeak.

"This is Ha Rin. And who might you be?" Jin was silent for a moment, should he tell her who he was?

"I'm Kim Seokjin, Namjoon's boyfriend... May I ask why you contacted him?" Jin had heard it clearly the first time, but he just wanted her to change the answer.

"Oh, Oh- I'm sorry... I got to go now. Thank-"

"No! Wait... Please tell me. Are you the girl from the party that- Um, you know? Did things with him?"

There was a small pause on the other end.

"Did he tell you? ... I'm really sorry abou-"

"P-Please don't apologise ... I just want to clarify that's all"

"Yes... I am her... J-Jin... I mean, Jin Oppa, can I call you that? I'm really sorry... We were both drunk and-"

"It's okay, please don't tell me anymore... What's done is done, it's in the past... Now about the reason you called?" Jin tried to sound sweet and calm, but on the inside, he was literally breaking.

"I-I don't know if I should be talking to you about this Oppa... I mean not in a bad way... But like-"

"It's okay, you can tell me... Please?" Jin was controlling his voice as the tears started to well up in his eyes.

"O-Okay... I was planning on an abortion... And-"

"What? Are you crazy?... I-I mean- I'm sorry... Forget, that." If he was a girl, he would gladly have Namjoon's baby, no matter what. 

"No, it okay Oppa, I was thinking that at first, but then I decided to keep it." And somehow that broke Jin completely. He felt his heart shatter. Sure, he wanted the baby to live and all... But the child was with someone else...

"Oh. Reall,y that's great.... " Jin said softly as the tears rolled down, he quickly rubbed them away and smiled sadly, as if she could see him.

"Um... okay... Thanks, Oppa... Can you tell Joon Oppa to call me when he's free, please? I'd like to discuss it with him too... Please, thank you." With that the call was cut.

Joon Oppa....

Joon Oppa...

Joon Oppa..

Joon Oppa.

Joon Oppa

The name resounded in his head... Namjoon could belong to someone else?

The way she called him was as if they were engaged. Well seeing that they would now have a child together...

Was this okay? Can his heart take this? Would he be okay? Would he be okay with Namjoon having a child with another human? Was Jin even needed in the picture? Did he have a role in that family? Sure, Namjoon said he loved him and would never leave him... But did that matter now? A part of Namjoon was being recreate with someone else... So, would he need Jin anymore... Would Jin be cast aside like a used toy later on?

Would he even be wanted after this?

His mind was drowned, his heart was being tortured, his eyes were overflowing and his being was being slowly crushed by all the possibilities.

No. I will stay, even if he throws me away after this... I will stay. I won't leave until he kicks me out himself. I will support him even when he's with them... I can't leave him... He's my life source... My everything... I'll suffer and take it all... Just to be with him... Be beside him... Be able to hold his hand... And tell him I love him... Even if he gets fed-up of hearing it... I will say it... I will continue...

Continue to love him.

There's no one else.

Just him.


End file.
